L'Amour et ses Complications
by Bourrico
Summary: Arizona, 16 ans, élève de première au lycée, jeune footballeuse. Callie, 25 ans, professeur de Psychologie. Un amour défendu entre une élève et son professeur. Saura t-il vaincre tous les obstacles qu'engendrent ce genre de relation qui se dresseront sur leur chemin ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, salut fans du couple Calzona ! Alors voilà je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fiction sur Arizona et Callie, personnages qui appartiennent à Shonda Rimes et à son génie. J'adore ce couple et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ! Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisous^^

* * *

Habillée d'un slim très serré blanc, d'un débardeur noir qui laissait apercevoir mon épaule droite dénudée, d'une veste blanche en cuir et d'une paire d'escarpins noirs, je regardai mes amis tour à tour. Il y'avait d'abord ma meilleure amie Teddy Altman une fille adorable qui me ressemblait presque sur tous les points sauf qu'elle était hétéro et plus studieuse que moi, elle était sortie avec Owen Hunt le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée mais elle avait fini par quitter ce gros lourdaud depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il la manipulait, à ses côtés se tenait Cristina Yang une asiatique ambitieuse avec un franc parler inégalé, mais qu'on adorait, avec un point de vue de la vie assez original, Alex Karev était considéré comme un dur au lycée depuis qu'il avait fracassé le nez d'un gars dès le premier jour, il adorait mettre les filles dans son lit au plus grand dam des filles de la bande, Lexie Grey, la petite sœur de Meredith Grey une prof d'Anglais, une Cristina en second mais en beaucoup plus romantique et stressée qui avait une mémoire photographique incroyable et je terminai avec April Kepner et Jackson Avery le couple du groupe. Aux premiers abords tout portait à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble mais comme quoi le miracle de l'amour rapproche les gens. Après il y'avait moi Arizona Robbins, 16 ans, j'étais du genre rebelle qui adorait faire chier les gens, foutre le bordel en cours et m'amuser.

Cristina : Vous saviez qu'on allait avoir un nouveau prof de Psychologie ? Apparemment le vieux dinosaure a décidé de prendre sa retraite.

April : Valait mieux pour lui sinon Arizona allait lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec toutes ses conneries. _(clin d'œil)_

Arizona : Je crois que le coussin péteur posé sur sa chaise a été la vacherie de trop mais franchement à quoi ça sert d'aller en cours si on ne peut même pas faire chier les profs ? Après tout ils sont là pour ça !

Teddy _(rigolant)_ : En parlant de ça, combien as-tu d'heures de colle demain ?

Alex : Oui après que tu t'es foutu du prof de maths la semaine dernière, tu en as eu pour combien ?

Arizona _(outrée)_ : Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis collée tous les samedis ?!

Leurs regards en disaient assez longs pour que je comprenne que je n'arriverai pas à les duper. C'est donc avec toute ma lassitude que je leur répondis :

Arizona : 3h, Hahn m'en a filé deux et Grey une parce que j'ai séché son cours. C'est bon votre curiosité est satisfaite ?

J'écrasai ma clope d'un geste rageur. Je ne voulais pas me lever demain pour aller à ces stupides heures de colle mais bon j'ai toujours assumé les conséquences de mes actes et ce n'est pas maintenant que j'allais m'arrêter. La sonnerie se fit retentir et c'est avec un souffle de lassitude à l'unisson que nous partons tous en direction de notre salle de classe.

_**Ellipse**_

Beurk il n'y a rien de plus écœurant que les maths dans la vie ! J'avais absolument besoin d'une cigarette, je m'étais donc éclipsé durant le minuscule laps de temps de l'intercours et tant pis si j'arriverai en retard au cours de Psycho, au moins ce nouveau prof saurait à qui il aurait à faire pendant le reste de l'année. Ma clope écrasée par terre, je repartis vers le lycée. Mon portable m'indiqua que j'avais trois minutes de retard, ce n'était pas beaucoup pensais je avec amertume.

Jackson : Et non tu n'es pas en retard.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Quoi ? Le prof est absent ?

Teddy : Non elle est en train de parler avec un étudiant.

Arizona _(surprise)_ : Elle ?

Je me faufilai plus près de la vitre pour avoir un aperçu de cette femme. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, je vis une créature somptueuse c'était la plus belle femme que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sa peau tannée allait parfaitement avec ses magnifiques yeux marron, elle avait un corps à se damner. Comme si elle se sentait observée, elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction. J'étais subjuguée par tant de beauté… Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher d'elle, mon cœur battait la chamade mais malheureusement pour moi après un laps de temps qui me parut trop court, elle reporta son attention sur l'étudiant en face d'elle, non sans me jeter quelques coups d'œil. Elle devait me prendre pour une folle ce qu'à l'instant même j'étais devenue… J'étais subjuguée par la beauté de ma nouvelle prof de Psycho. L'étudiant sortit ce qui nous permit de rentrer, je sentis le regard de ma prof me suivre jusqu'à ma nouvelle place c'est-à-dire au milieu de la salle. D'habitude je me mettais tout au fond pour faire ce que je voulais sans me faire gueuler dessus par les profs mais là je voulais faire les deux : faire ce que je voulais et mater ma nouvelle prof sans retenue ! Mes amis me regardèrent comme si j'avais une nouvelle tête qui était en train de pousser, un haussement d'épaules fut la seule réponse que je leur donnais. Alex se mit à mes côtés.

Callie : Euh… Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je me présente madame Torres, votre nouvelle enseignante de Psychologie. Pour commencer et afin de mieux vous connaître je voudrais que vous me rédigiez une rédaction sur vous, vos envies, votre personnalité et votre futur métier. Cette rédaction devra comporter minimum 70 lignes. Il paraît que les jeunes de votre âge aiment parler d'eux alors ça ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problème _(souriant)_. Vous avez deux heures pour me rédiger ça.

Madame ?! Comment ça madame ?! Oh merde me dites pas qu'elle est mariée ! Pff ça aurait été trop beau déjà qu'elle soit célibataire et qu'en plus qu'elle soit lesbienne ! C'est décidé je vais me pendre voilà ce que je vais marquer sur ma copie en lettres majuscules et en rouge ! Cependant je ne me laissais pas abattre pour autant, il fallait que j'essaye de la séduire coûte que coûte ! Cette rédaction allait être la première vraie impression de moi, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la fasse fuir. C'est donc avec cette idée en tête que je me mis à m'appliquer. Ce fut un peu difficile pour moi d'être concentrée en cours car je n'avais pas l'habitude mais je devais vraiment faire un effort si je voulais un jour toucher cette beauté. Après environ une heure et demie de dur labeur, je mettais le point final. J'avais écrit une centaine de lignes, j'avais tout mis dedans : je parlais de moi, de ma famille, de ma vie actuelle, des conneries en cours, des nombreuses heures de colle, de ma passion du foot, de mon équipe féminine au lycée et pour mon futur métier, je parlais de mon envie d'être la gardienne de l'équipe nationale des Etats-Unis, chose que je voulais faire depuis toute petite. A la fin de l'heure, la bombe sexuelle ramassa les copies et en saisissant la mienne, elle tilta sur quelque chose.

Callie _(amusée)_ : Arizona ? Je dois dire que vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre qui possède un prénom qui désigne un Etat.

Arizona : Non c'était le nom d'un navire durant l'attaque des Japonais sur Pearl Harbor, L'U.S.S Arizona. Mon père, ancien colonel des Marines, m'a donné ce prénom pour honorer le sacrifice de son père qui a pendant cette fameuse attaque sauvé 19 soldats avant de se noyer.

Callie _(souriant)_ : C'est un très beau prénom Arizona et je suis désolée pour votre grand-père mais son acte était vraiment héroïque.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et s'en va récupérer les autres copies de mes camarades et j'en profite pour mater son beau cul de latina. Hmm qu'est-ce que j'aimerai attraper ce fessier d'un coup et coller ce corps ultra sexy contre le mien… Bon je vais peut-être arrêter mes délires pornographiques avant d'avoir la bave sur le menton et de m'afficher devant toute la classe. Je range mon sac et attends mes amis sur le pas de la porte non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil à Madame Torres. Cette année allait être enfin intéressante...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! D'abord je voudrais vous dire un grand merci pour les reviews du premier chapitre, alors voilà : MERCI ! Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir =) Alors évidemment je répondrai à chaque review en fin de chapitre. Si vous avez une question ou quoi n'hésitez pas =) gros bisous et bonne lecture ! D'ailleurs à un certain moment de ce chapitre, je comprends la réaction de notre chère Callie^^ je crois que j'aurai fait pareil ;)

* * *

Couchée sur mon lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'observe mon plafond. Depuis ce matin, je pensais et repensais toujours à la même chose du moins à la même personne : Madame Torres… Elle m'avait parlé ce matin, à moi, moi qui voulais tant l'aborder, elle m'avait même complimenté, enfin je crois… Mais c'est avec une certaine mélancolie, que je devais me résigner à l'oublier car je n'avais aucune chance d'être avec elle. C'était ma prof et j'étais son élève, en plus elle devait être mariée avec un PDG d'une concession de voitures, avoir 3 marmots dans une maison et un bouledogue américain. Bon c'est terminé, je l'ai oublié, pfft plus de madame Torres dans ma tête et soudain je vois un corps qui était en soit une véritable invitation à la débauche, de beaux longs cheveux noirs, une peau métisse, des lèvres pulpeuses, des cuisses que j'aimerais… Stop ! Ça suffit Arizona, va prendre l'air ! J'arrache mes écouteurs d'un coup vif, saisis ma veste en trombe et sors de ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, lance un rapide « je sors » à mes parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà sur la route chevauchant ma 500 cm3. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'y vais, voilà la seule chose qui me permet de me calmer, rouler pendant des minutes voir des heures sans connaître ma destination mais en profitant du voyage. Plus rien ne compte à mes yeux sauf la sensation de ne faire qu'une avec ma moto.

_**Ellipse**_

Enlevant mon casque, je balançais ma tête en arrière pour remettre mes cheveux à leur place et tandis que ces derniers retombaient le long de mon dos, je sentis un regard sur moi. Je me retournai et scrutait la foule pour connaître le visage de mon petit voyeur, j'espérai de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas ce petit con de Charles Percy ou Izzie Stevens. Étonnamment ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre, madame Torres me fixait avec un air indéchiffrable. Elle se tenait là, le bras adossé contre la portière ouverte de sa voiture. Mon sourire se forma instantanément à cette vue, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus belle que vendredi à ma plus grande joie. Elle se « réveilla » et me rendit mon sourire avant de fermer sa voiture et de se diriger vers le bâtiment habillée d'un jeans foncé, un long t-shirt gris ainsi que des bottes à talons aiguilles de la même couleur que son haut. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait un beau cul quand même ! Je ne puis reluquer plus longtemps le fessier de ma prof car mon ami Jackson se planta devant moi avec des yeux hagards.

Jackson _(taquin)_ : Tu sais à quel point c'est sexy quand tu fais ça !

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que sa copine lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et celui-ci cria un « aïe » en se pliant en deux. Bien fait ! Merci April d'avoir puni Jackson pour m'avoir empêché de mater. J'eus un petit sourire goguenard en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas draguer une fille quand on était en couple. Les autres nous rejoignent rapidement et quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais contente d'aller en cours et une certaine brune n'y était pas pour rien…

Callie : J'ai regardé vos rédactions et je peux ajouter que certains d'entre vous ont un avenir tout tracé dans le métier d'écrivain tellement les phrases sont bien tournées par contre pour d'autres il faudrait qu'ils retournent à l'école primaire pour savoir comment conjuguer un verbe ceci dit ça m'a permis de cerner un peu votre personnalité et de savoir à qui j'avais à faire, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Robbins ? _(souriant)_

Arizona _(*)_ : Il faut bien prendre des risques dans la vie.

Callie : Je suis d'accord avec vous d'ailleurs comme le disait si bien Alain Badou dans sa biographie « il faut savoir réinventer le risque et l'aventure contre la sécurité et le confort » mais je ne pense pas que votre prof de maths, de S.V.T, de sport ou de toutes les autres matières soient d'accord avec vous. En tout cas j'ose espérer que je n'aurai pas le droit à des remontrances de votre part sur la façon dont je fais mes cours ou des coussins péteurs car vous savez à ce jeu-là on peut y jouer à deux. _(souriant)_

Je rêve où elle vient subtilement de me faire du rentre-dedans ?! Vous voulez jouer madame Torres ? D'accord jouons mais à force de jouer avec le feu vous allez finir par vous brûler car j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Je mis fin à notre conversation par un sourire de défi. Les dés sont lancés… Deux heures après, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'on me héla :

Callie : Mademoiselle Robbins puis-je vous voir s'il vous plaît ?

Je m'approchai de son bureau et tandis que mes camarades sortirent, je pu enfin admirer ma prof de très près. A peine avais-je entamé ma contemplation que je me noyais dans ses prunelles marrons, j'étais en plein milieu d'un tourbillon de chocolat et je ne voulais jamais en sortir. Etre seule avec la femme de mes rêves ne m'aida pas à garder l'esprit clair, je n'avais qu'une envie, envoyer valser tout ce qu'il y'avait sur son bureau et lui faire sauvagement l'amour dessus. Mes pensées n'avaient plus de sens, elles s'entrechoquaient, mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique, j'eus les mains moites. Cela dura quelques minutes mais pour moi cela me semblait des heures tellement je n'avais plus conscience du temps, du monde qui m'entourait. Madame Torres rompit le contact en faisant le tour de son bureau pour venir s'adosser contre son celui-ci. Je me mis à tousser pour reprendre une contenance à peu près normale et à ma plus grande surprise, elle se mit à faire la même chose.

Callie : Voilà… Je… Je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de… De vos entraînements de foot.

Mes entraînements ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire là-dedans ?! Voulait-elle me les enlever dû à ma mauvaise conduite ?! Voyant mes sourcils froncés, elle précisa.

Callie : Pour être honnête, je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous auprès des autres profs après avoir dévoré euh… Lu avec beaucoup d'attention votre rédaction. Bien qu'en cours votre comportement perturbateur rend chauve le corps enseignant, par contre dans le domaine du football vous excellez d'après votre coach. Vous êtes capitaine depuis longtemps ?

Arizona : Euh depuis l'année dernière. A la fin du collège, les filles qui voulaient intégrer l'équipe du lycée devaient passer des tests sportifs, des tests qui étaient encadrés par des recruteurs. J'ai appris par mon coach que plusieurs avaient demandé qu'il leur donne mes statistiques et des vidéos dans le but d'avoir une bourse afin d'intégrer une très bonne équipe dans une université.

Callie : La pression n'est pas trop dure à gérer ? Ce n'est pas trop gros pour vos épaules ?

Arizona : Euh… Non ça va, bien sûr ce n'est pas toujours facile d'essayer d'être au top, de porter le poids d'une équipe surtout d'une équipe de filles mais je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre d'elles. Mes co-équipières sont vraiment géniales, elles ont la rage de vaincre mais surtout j'ai tenu à instaurer un esprit d'équipe sans faille. C'est vital pour une bonne entente au sein d'un groupe, ça n'a pas été facile au début mais maintenant on est des guerrières.

Callie _(souriant)_ : C'est bizarre… Je vous demande de parler de vous et vous me parlez de votre équipe. C'est très rare comme qualité et croyez moi j'ai parlé avec beaucoup de sportifs.

Arizona : Et vous en avez côtoyez ?

Merde, merde et re-merde ! J'avais vraiment dit ça à haute voix ?! Arizona ferme là un peu me cria ma conscience. Madame Torres fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de ma question et moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça ! Trouve quelque chose Zona et vite !

Arizona : Enfin ce que je veux dire… C'est que pour moi c'est normal de parler de mon équipe quand on me demande ce que je vaux sur le plan sportif, ça devrait être comme ça pour tous les sports collectifs je trouve.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus pathétique comme excuse. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la voir seule à seule car je n'arrive même plus à retenir mes mots !

Callie : Disons que vu le climat actuel, les gens ne pensent plus qu'à leur petit nombril, se foutant totalement des conséquences de leurs actes que peuvent subir les autres personnes. Ils veulent d'abord se mettre en valeur ce qui est humain mais aussi très égoïste et je suis étonnée qu'une jeune de votre âge parle comme ça.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Callie _(murmurant)_ : Ça c'est sûr…

Avais-je bien entendu ? Je voulais lui demander de répéter mais lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je perdis tout sens de la réalité. Oh merde… Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir une telle intensité dans le regard non en fait ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle ! Madame Torres mit fin à notre échange et j'ai regagné le couloir tout en respirant un bon coup en espérant que les rougeurs sur mes joues disparaissent avant de rejoindre mes amis.

* * *

DroDroV : Ce qui est sûr c'est que la Arizona de ma fic ne pleurera pas quand elle se frottera à un supérieur, bien au contraire^^

Guest : Je sais que pour la traduction de fanfiction je vais sur le site voila mais l'inconvénient c'est que le traducteur traduit tout les mots et ça fait donc des phrases un peu en désordre. Il faut avoir de la patience pour les remettre en ordre^^

Marie009 : Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu^^

Lio : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu =)

Mymygaly : Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire et merci pour ton empressement, j'espère que ta patience sera récompensée avec ce chapitre^^

Visiteur : Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de faire du mieux que je peux pour chaque chapitre =)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les filles, désolée pour ce retard mais pour ce chapitre j'ai dû faire des recherches ce qui m'a pris un peu de temps mais j'espère que la longueur de ce nouveau chapitre vous fera oublier ce retard et qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews qui font un bien fou ! Gros bisous et bon lundi à toutes ! Les réponses aux reviews toujours à la fin =)

* * *

Arizona : Izzie replace toi ! Jo c'est bien garde bien ton marquage !

Enfin j'étais dans mon élément, c'est-à-dire entre mes cages. Hormis mes entraînements qui avaient lieu le mardi et le vendredi, j'avais en plus un entrainement spécifique gardien une heure et demie le mercredi et un entraînement de musculation un jeudi sur deux et j'attendais ces moments avec impatience. Il n'y avait qu'entre ces filets que j'excellais et je comptais bien en faire mon métier même si ça semblait très difficile d'accès. Alors que j'envoyais le ballon à Jo, je vis sur le banc de touche madame Torres en pleine conversation avec mon coach. Que pouvait-elle faire ici ? Enfin pas que je n'appréciais pas la vue mais étant donné qu'hier elle m'avait parlé de mes entraînements et aujourd'hui elle vient même en voir un. Serait-elle intéressée par Mark ? Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir répondre de mes actes devant un tribunal pour coups et blessures ayant entraîné la mort avec préméditation…

Izzie : Hey Zona quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je me tournai vers ma coéquipière qui était juste à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

Arizona : Quoi ?

Izzie : Tu n'as pas arrêté le ballon. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Et sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, elle mit sa main sur mon front. J'aimais bien Izzie mais je voyais clair dans son jeu : elle me faisait du rentre-dedans mais je n'aimais pas les blondes du moins je ne couchais pas avec.

Arizona : Si si je vais bien, je vais juste…

Des rires féminins arrivèrent jusqu'à moi. Je me tournai à nouveau vers le banc de touche et vit avec effroi que ma prof ultra sexy riait aux éclats. Sa main s'était posée sur l'avant-bras de Mark. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage.

Arizona : Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je partis en direction des vestiaires qui se trouvait dans l'énorme gymnase. Heureusement nous avions des vestiaires personnels qui contenaient des douches et des toilettes tout comme l'équipe de basket féminine et masculine ainsi que l'équipe de foot masculine et les autres vestiaires servaient pour les équipes extérieures. Il contenait aussi le terrain de basket et ses tribunes. Je me regardai à travers le miroir, avant de m'asperger le visage avec de l'eau pour remettre mes idées en place. Je ne devais pas réagir comme ça, madame Torres n'était pas ma copine, il fallait à tout prix que je l'oublie mais comment oublier ses courbes qui hantent mes rêves, comment oublier sa voix qui me fait sourire bêtement ? Soudain le reflet de mon coach fit son apparition dans le miroir.

Mark : Tout va bien Arizona ? Je t'ai vu quitter le terrain en plein entraînement sans me prévenir.

Sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude. Mark s'occupait bien de moi, il se souciait de ma santé, de mon moral et malheureusement de mes notes de classe et il me réprimandait lorsque les profs se plaignaient de moi dans leur salle « réservée ». Je dis bien « réservée » je m'étais incrustée dedans par simple curiosité, allongé sur les sièges et mangé tout le chocolat suisse qui se trouvait sur la table mais le proviseur est rentré et m'a demandé si j'étais illettrée car il était marqué sur la porte salle des profs donc je lui avais dit que je devais supporter leur présence dans la salle de classe et que je trouvais qu'ils étaient égoïstes pour ne pas partager leur sièges et chocolat. Ce trou du cul m'a renvoyé pendant deux jours à cause de mon insubordination.

Arizona : Oui oui t'inquiète pas, il fallait juste que j'aille aux toilettes et ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

Mark _(sceptique)_ : D'accord mais reviens vite car j'ai prévu une petite séance de corners.

_**Ellipse**_

Jo : Oh putain j'ai trop hâte d'être samedi soir, on va les écraser ces pimbêches de Tacoma !

Arizona : Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Non c'est une mauvaise métaphore. _(la regardant méchamment)_ que je ne te vois jamais tuer un quelconque animal c'est clair ?!

Jo _(levant les mains)_ : Range les crocs Zona, je n'ai jamais tué d'animal sauf peut-être des mouches et des sauterelles mais pour les criquets c'est quand j'avais 8 ans donc il y'a prescription. En ce qui concerne le match, nous avons la meilleure gardienne du pays donc je peux me permettre de m'avancer sur le résultat. _(souriant)_

Arizona : J'aimerai tellement être aussi douée que Hope Solo !

J'attrapai deux serviettes pour me sécher, la plus grande pour la mettre autour de mon corps et la plus petite pour mes cheveux. Je m'assois sur le banc et saisis ma brosse à cheveux mais Jo me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

Jo : Ce n'est pas elle qui a été élue meilleure gardienne durant un mondial ?

Arizona : Si en 2011.

D'autres filles nous rejoignirent y compris Lexie. Elle était milieu gauche et elle était vraiment excellente autant niveau offensif que défensif. Aucune des filles n'avait peur du contact ou du ballon mais tout comme Izzie, elle fonçait sur le ballon et bourrait les adversaires si bien qu'une fois par sa férocité, sa faute nous a valu un penalty que malheureusement je n'ai pas pu arrêter et un carton jaune pour elle. A la mi-temps elle avait entendu parler du pays par Mark et moi. Lexie avait beau être une de mes plus proches amies mais sur le terrain, je ne faisais pas de favoritisme, je devais être impartiale pour mener mon équipe à la victoire et pour maintenir une bonne entente.

Lexie : Au fait Zona, tu as choisi une université ?

Arizona : Non pas encore mais j'en ai gardé quelques-unes en tête d'ailleurs Mark m'a dit que le coach des Tar-Heel de l'université de Caroline du Nord a encore demandé de mes nouvelles et a demandé que je fasse une visite médicale pour qu'il s'assure que je sois en bonne santé.

Lexie _(contente)_ : Eh bien on peut dire que tu as totalement séduit l'entraîneur d'une des plus grandes universités du pays. _(souriant)_ je suis vraiment contente pour toi Arizona.

Arizona : Merci beaucoup Lexie !

Petit à petit le vestiaire se vidait et à la fin il ne restait plus que Izzie et moi. Alors que je m'enfilais ma veste, elle se rapprocha de moi.

Izzie : Je suis d'accord avec Lexie, tu mérites vraiment toutes ces offres. Durant toutes les années où j'ai fait du foot, je n'ai jamais vu une joueuse telle que toi, tu es vraiment à part des autres. _(souriant)_ Je parie que dans quelques années on te verra sur une chaîne nationale en train de soulever une coupe.

Arizona _(les yeux rêveurs)_ : J'aimerais tellement que ça se réalise mais bon je ne veux pas trop m'avancer à propos du foot. Tu sais comme moi qu'il faut un petit rien pour détruire une carrière.

Elle s'avança un peu plus et prit ma main dans la sienne en la serrant fort. Izzie était quand même une jolie fille avec un très beau fond, je pourrais très bien lui donner ce qu'elle voulait c'est-à-dire sortir avec elle mais je savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse d'elle car je n'avais pas ce feeling, je n'avais pas ces petits papillons dans le ventre ou le cœur qui battait la chamade quand je la voyais et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir en jouant avec ses sentiments. J'ai enlevé ma main de son emprise pour aller la poser sur sa joue en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui parler doucement.

Arizona : S'il te plaît Izzie, ne fait pas ça. Crois-moi ça n'en vaut pas le coup…

Au moment même où je finissais ma phrase quelqu'un toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mark et madame Torres qui fronça les sourcils en assistant à la scène. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas croire des choses et encore pire j'espère qu'elle n'est pas homophobe. J'enlevai ma main pour la poser sur ma nuque, signe de nervosité chez moi.

Mark : Tout va bien là-dedans ? Les autres sont parties depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes et je ne vous voyais pas sortir.

Izzie partit presque en courant en murmurant un tout va bien. Je me sentais un peu triste et honteuse de la voir dans cet état mais je me serais sentie encore plus misérable si je l'avais fait espérer.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Mark je t'ai toujours dit qu'une fille avait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se préparer _(à madame Torres)_ Mon cher coach ici présent râle toujours à la fin des matchs car il ne comprend toujours pas comment les filles fonctionnent à croire qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un !

Callie _(souriant)_ : Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout venant de sa part, d'ailleurs combien de fois il a pu me poser la question que tous les garçons se posent : « pourquoi les filles vont toujours aux toilettes à deux ? » et évidemment monsieur croyait que c'était pour y faire des choses.

Mark : Je vous signale que le cher coach est ici et qu'il aimerait bien fermer le gymnase.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire scotché sur le visage. Je pris mon casque d'une main et de l'autre je mis mon sac de sport sur l'épaule. Une fois dehors et sur le chemin qui nous menait au parking, nous parlions de nos adversaires et de sa redoutable défense et Mark expliquait les performances de cette équipe à madame Torres puis prit congé après avoir consulté sa montre et je pris conscience que j'étais seule avec mon professeur ultra sexy. Elle me regarda et croisa ses bras sur la poitrine.

Callie : Ça fait longtemps que vous sortez avec Izzie Stevens ?

Arizona _(surprise)_ : Quoi ? Non… Non je ne sors pas avec Izzie. Elle aimerait bien mais je ne fais pas partie de ces garces qui laissent espérer des choses à des personnes et qui les font souffrir et vous ça fait longtemps que vous sortez avec mon coach ?

Callie : Mark ? Oh j'ai dû sortir avec lui quand j'avais 15 ans mais ça s'est vite fini, je ne sors plus avec lui désormais.

Arizona : Oh c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre quand je vous ai vus au bord du terrain avec lui.

Callie : Non, non je venais juste le saluer rien de plus.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle se mordit la lèvre ce qui m'a fait presque défaillir sur le coup. Oh pitié ne refaite pas ça… J'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle mais évidemment je devais me retenir. La frustration que je ressentais m'énervait beaucoup mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement : elle ne sortait pas avec Mark ! J'avais envie de sauter sur place mais une fois de plus, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Décidément y'avait beaucoup de choses que je ne pouvais pas faire… Nous nous arrêtions devant ma moto et je sortis de mon sac mes gants. Tout en les enfilant, elle regarda mon véhicule de plus près.

Callie : C'est une jolie bécane !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : C'est elle que vous regardiez hier matin ?

Callie _(fuyant mon regard)_ : Euh… Bah je… Je ne m'attendais pas à voir votre visage derrière ce casque. D'habitude ce sont plus des hommes qui conduisent ce genre d'engin et là je vois une frêle jeune fille.

Arizona : Frêle jeune fille ? Ça se voit que vous ne m'avez jamais vu en entraînement de musculation.

Je voyais sur son visage qu'elle était impressionnée, il faut dire que beaucoup de personnes se trompait sur mon compte à cause de mon apparence d'ailleurs Mark disait toujours que j'étais un ange extérieurement mais un petit démon à l'intérieur. C'était comme ça, j'aimais bien surprendre les gens et à ma façon je montrais aux gens qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur le physique.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Avec vos entraînements de foot, de musculation et vos matchs je me demande si vous avez une vie en dehors de ça.

Arizona _(*)_ : Oui il me reste du temps pour me demander par quels moyens je vais faire sortir de la fumée des oreilles de mes profs.

* * *

kyoshiob69 : Heureusement que j'ai fait espagnol même si je ne m'en souviens pas très bien^^ mon histoire se passe au lycée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review

Marie009 : Merci pour ta remarque qui m'a fait très plaisir^^ j'adore Arizona dans la série, c'est même mon personnage préféré mais je trouve qu'une Arizona différente ça change =)

Guest : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'a plu^^ oui pour les traduire tu vas devoir copier l'adresse de la page et c'est très simple et t'inquiète pas si tu as des questions à me poser, ça ne me dérange pas du tout =)

DroDroV : Oulà Arizona va montrer à madame Torres quel petit diable se cache en elle et je souhaite bon courage à Callie ;)

lio : Je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça soit une très belle histoire =) et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu

KWolf09 : Merci pour ton commentaire^^ et voilà ça y'est le nouveau chapitre est posté, en espérant qu'il te plaît


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT DESOLEE pour cet énorme retard ! Mais ayant eu un décès dans ma famille, j'ai un travail qui en ce moment fait que je travaille 55h par semaine et que mon ordinateur a dû subir un formatage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ma fiction et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce retard... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Plein de bisous^^

Ne me tuez pas pour la fin ;)

* * *

Assise au dernier rang de la classe, je profitai que mon prof de maths soit Erica Hahn ait le dos tourné pour sortir de mon sac une petite boîte. Je l'ouvris avec prudence et déposa la boîte par terre sans me faire repérer, du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

Teddy : Qu'est-ce t'as mis dans ta boîte ?

Arizona _(outrée)_ : Comment tu sais ?!

Teddy : Parce que tu es juste à côté de moi Zona.

Arizona _(croisant les bras)_ : C'est vraiment pas juste !

Teddy : Alors ?

Arizona : Tu te rappelles quand Hahn est monté sur le bureau l'année dernière ?

J'accompagnai mes paroles d'un petit sourire malicieux. Ses yeux devinrent plus grands et sa bouche forma un O puis elle s'étira dans un sourire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la boîte et ne vit rien en sortir, bon sang mais tu vas sortir oui ?!

Teddy _(riant)_ : Franchement t'abuses Zona ! Un de ces jours, un de nos profs va avoir une crise cardiaque par ta faute !

Arizona : Vu que le métier de tes rêves serait d'être chirurgien cardio-thoracique, tu pourrais déjà t'entraîner à les réanimer. Imagine tu fais un bouche à bouche à Hahn ! _(riant)_

Je reçus un coup de coude comme réponse. Voyant que ma « complice » mettait du temps à sortir, je donnai un léger coup sur la boîte et voilà qu'une chose affreuse et toute velue fit son apparition. Je l'avais trouvé ce matin sur le mur de ma maison et j'avais décidé de jouer un tour à ma prof de maths que je ne pouvais pas blairer mais pour ça il fallait que l'arachnide se mette à bouger car cette chose était restée immobile sur le sol de la classe.

Arizona _(maugréant)_ : Tu vas te bouger le cul ?!

Ma meilleure amie regarda sous la table et me regarda avec un air foudroyant. Si je ne connaissais pas Teddy, j'aurai presque pu avoir peur d'elle.

Teddy _(pointant son stylo vers moi)_ : Je te préviens Arizona si cette bestiole se met à diriger ses huit longues pattes vers moi, je hurle et je l'écrase !

Oulà elle ne plaisantait pas !

Arizona : Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas toi que je veux faire crier.

Il me restait plus qu'à « prier » pour que l'araignée fasse son œuvre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se mit à bouger dans la direction voulue mais le plus dur restait à faire : il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre la voit sinon mon plan tomberait à l'eau mais l'arachnide sembla être attirée par la voix de cette prof diabolique qui nous expliquait les statistiques ce que, personnellement, je me foutais royalement et heureusement pour moi personne n'avait remarqué la présence de ma petite complice qui gambadait jusqu'au bureau de la prof. Je regardai mon portable discrètement. Si elle faisait ce que j'attendais d'elle, j'allais être libérée pendant 45 minutes. Je rangeai mon portable dans ma veste et attendit bien sagement que Hahn se retourne et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle tourna le dos à son charabia écrit sur le tableau et porta son attention sur nous mais son regard fut attirée par quelque chose de noir par terre. Cela prit quelques secondes pour qu'elle réalisa ce que c'était et la réaction prévue ne se fit pas attendre. Tous mes camarades sursautèrent quand Hahn se mit à hurler sauf moi qui rigolait à gorge déployée. Je ne me rappelais plus qu'elle avait une voix qui portait aussi loin. Après avoir jeté sa sacoche sur l'araignée ce qui échoua lamentablement, elle sortit de la classe en courant et ça toujours en utilisant ses cordes vocales. Mes amis me regardaient tous en riant et moi autant dire que je n'en pouvais plus à tel point que des larmes s'étaient formés dans mes yeux.

Alex _(riant aux éclats)_ : Heureusement que tu es là Zona si tu savais à quel point je m'emmerdais !

Je reçus plusieurs compliments et j'étais très fière de moi. Un prof arriva quelques instants plus tard en nous signalant que le cours était fini sur l'ordre de Hahn qui ne devait pas se sentir très bien et avant de sortir il déposa l'arachnide sur le rebord de la fenêtre à l'aide d'une feuille de papier. Mon coup était peut-être vicieux mais très marrant et la cerise sur le gâteau : il avait fonctionné. Avec un certain soulagement tout le monde rangea ses affaires moi je les attendais déjà à la porte car je n'avais pas pris la peine de les sortir de mon sac. A quoi bon de toute façon ? J'avais juste récupéré la boîte, pièce à conviction qui aurait pu me coûter cher. Nous avions décidé qu'une bonne cigarette nous ferait du bien et pour cela nous devions passer devant la salle de madame Torres. Je passai vite fait aux toilettes afin de voir si j'étais présentable. Quelques mèches remis en place et nous voilà devant sa classe. Du couloir on pouvait voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Nom d'un chien ce qu'elle pouvait être canon cette nana ! Je voulais rester ici à la regarder mais avec mes amis juste à côté… Ils étaient, bien sûr, tous au courant de ma totale addiction envers les filles mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas leur dire que j'étais terriblement attirée par notre prof de Psycho mais alors que nous allions partir, la porte s'ouvrit sur madame Torres.

Callie : Bonjour jeunes gens, savez vous ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai vu le professeur Hahn partir à toute vitesse.

Cristina : Disons qu'elle croit toujours que la petite bête peut manger la grosse.

Callie _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : Je vous demande pardon ?

Arizona _(souriant)_ : C'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tout le monde va pouvoir se reposer.

Je pensais que mon stratagème allait fonctionner mais il n'en fut rien car à peine avais-je tourné les talons que notre prof me héla. Et merde…

Arizona : Allez devant je vous rejoins !

Ils me firent un dernier sourire avant de quitter le couloir tandis que moi je souriais toute seule comme une pauvre cruche mais je m'en foutais. J'allais être encore une fois seule avec ma prof. J'affichai un air nonchalant et me retournai. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux ondulés mais mon cœur s'arrêta quand elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi. De où j'étais je pouvais sentir son parfum et une envie subite de fourrer ma tête dans son cou me prit. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation, je me concentrai sur elle et non sur les effluves qui émanaient d'elle. Madame Torres jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de me parler :

Callie : Euh voilà… C'est un peu délicat à demander… Mais où est-ce que vous sortez ?

Elle est vraiment trop chou avec son air tout timide ! Je craquai littéralement devant cette bouille ! Je fis mine de pas comprendre pour profiter davantage de ce spectacle attendrissant.

Arizona : De quoi ?

Callie : Bah vous les jeunes de votre âge vous sortez dans des bars non ? Et j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez des bars branchés vu que je suis nouvelle dans cette ville.

Si Dieu existe je le remercie infiniment ! Je jubilais intérieurement. J'allais avoir une opportunité pour la voir en dehors des cours même si je ne pourrais sûrement pas l'aborder, je pourrais au moins l'admirer, en toute discrétion évidemment !

Arizona : Nous on va chez Joe, c'est le bar qui est juste en face. Le proprio est super sympa et y'a trop une bonne ambiance.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Je vous remercie Arizona !

Bon bah ce soir je sais déjà ce que je vais faire de ma soirée ! Je lui dis au revoir et tourna les talons et tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée, je me posai mille et une questions. Comment allais-je m'habiller ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai si je devais croiser son chemin, en toute innocence bien sûr, le bar de Joe était quand même de taille moyenne. Je verrais bien ce soir de toute façon, on improvisera de façon Robbins c'est-à-dire de manière magistrale.

Alex : Zona comment elle s'appelle ton attaquante droite ?

Arizona _(surprise)_ : Tu veux sortir avec Jo ?!

Cristina : C'est quoi ce prénom de mec ?!

Alex : La ferme ! On va chez Joe ce soir ?

Lexie : 21h ?

Tout le monde se mit d'accord et nous passions le reste de l'heure à fumer et à rigoler mais ma tête était ailleurs, j'espérai vraiment que madame Torres serait là ce soir mais je ne fis comme si de rien n'était.

**_Ellipse_**

Barbara : Arizona c'est toi ma chérie ?

A peine avoir fermer la porte à la volée, je me précipitai dans les escaliers et les montait quatre à quatre pour me retrouver le plus vite possible dans ma chambre afin de trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir. Il était 17h30 et je devais me dépêcher si je voulais tout faire. Je fis coulisser la porte de ma gigantesque armoire et prit un ensemble bleu pour les sous-vêtements. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, des vêtements s'étaient entassés sur mon lit et malheureusement je n'avais toujours pas trouvé mon bonheur. Avant il ne me fallait pas longtemps avant de choisir mes fringues mais ça c'était avant que ma prof de psycho n'entre dans ma vie… Après plusieurs essais infructueux, j'optai pour un jean slim couleur gris clair, des baskets blanches ainsi qu'un débardeur et un gilet blanc. Je filai sous la douche, ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé des vêtements, tant pis pour le bordel sur le lit je rangerai plus tard. La musique à fond et pendant que je me lavais les cheveux je réfléchissais sur la coiffure, le maquillage et tout le tralala que devait faire une fille. Une fois ma douche terminée, je m'habillais et me brossait les cheveux, je ferai le reste "à la dernière minute". Je descendis les escaliers afin de trouver ma mère pour discuter avec elle. Ma mère était bien entendu au courant de mon attirance envers les filles ainsi que mon père et heureusement ils l'ont très bien pris quoique pour moi ça n'aurait pas fait une très grande différence mais encore une fois je ne pouvais parler à personne de mon attraction envers mon professeur de Psychologie à mon plus grand désespoir... Mon père fut de retour une heure plus tard, il revenait du stand de tir. Etant un ancien Colonel des Marines, il adorait tirer sur des cibles cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, j'aimais bien ça également, pas autant que mon père mais je ne disais pas non à certaines séances. Après le dîner, je filai dans la salle de bains afin de me maquiller et de faire mon chignon mais pendant que je me regardai dans le miroir, je sentis mes mains devenir moites, je les essuyai sur mon jeans mais rien n'y faisait j'étais totalement tétanisée à l'idée de rencontrer ma prof dans cet endroit... Je fis une bise à mes parents et partit fumer une cigarette dehors en me posant de multiples questions. Si je la croise je fais quoi ?! Est-ce qu'elle viendra me parler ?! Devrais-je lui payer un verre ?! Suis-je assez belle pour qu'elle me remarque ?! Roo quelle merde ! Je jetai ma clope et enfourcha ma bécane, enfila mon casque et partit en direction du bar. Une fois à l'intérieur, je repérai tout de suite ma bande de copains, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour savoir si mon prof préféré était là mais aucun signe d'une belle brune à la peau métissée. J'espérai qu'elle soit dans les parages mais pour le moment je devais rejoindre mes amis. La conversation tournait autour de notre championnat et alors que je racontais une anecdote datant de l'année dernière, je vis le fruit de mes pensées assise au bar en train de siroter un mojito. Je vidai mon verre cul sec et trouva l'excuse d'aller le remplir afin de me diriger vers le bar. Je m'accouda à un siège d'écart en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Arizona : Salut Joe, je pourrais avoir une...

Joe _(souriant)_ : Et une Smirnoff pour ma gardienne favorite !

Callie : Je ne sais pas si l'alcool est recommandé pour les athlètes.

Je me tournais vers elle en essayant de paraître surprise.

Arizona : Madame Torres ?! Oh je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

Joe : Euh vous vous connaissez ?

Callie : Je suis son professeur de Psychologie et oui j'ai décidé de suivre votre conseil.

Arizona : Et alors ? Vous avez bien fait ?

Callie : Pour le moment oui, l'ambiance est bonne, le barman est sympa et les cocktails semblent délicieux en tout cas ce mojito est une merveille.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur comme endroit ! _(à Joe)_ Hey t'as vu je te ramène de la clientèle, franchement mon petit Joe ça mériterait pas une petite ristourne sur ma prochaine bouteille ? _(faisant mes yeux de chien battu)_

Joe _(rigolant)_ : Franchement tu as de la chance d'être mignonne et d'être la meilleure gardienne du championnat, je te note ça à moins que tu la veuilles tout de suite ?

Arizona : Tu es un amour ! Mais non ça sera pour une prochaine fois, je conduis ce soir.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Et demain vous avez cours.

Joe : Ca ne l'arrête pas d'habitude vous savez.

Je fis les gros yeux à Joe, mais quel imbécile ! Dire ça devant ma prof, devant CETTE prof ! Elle rigola et sirota son mojito pendant que moi je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Très embarassée, je remercia Joe et leur souhaita à tout les deux une bonne soirée avant de me faufiler dans la foule, les joues rouges. Je me rasseois à ma table avec ma bière et annonça à tout le monde la bonne nouvelle en ce qui concernait la bouteille. Tout mes amis me félicitèrent et nous avons pu reprendre une conversation normale mais maintenant que je savais ma prof trop sexy était ici, à quelques mètres de moi, mon esprit était ailleurs. Pour être plus précis, il était dans son décolleté affreusement déroutant et sa jupe était trop moulante pour avoir les idées chastes. J'osais timidement un regard vers elle et à ma plus grande surprise, celle-ci me regardait aussi avec un petit sourire. Je le lui rendis et me tournait de nouveau vers Jackson qui me parlait de sa relation avec les parents d'April d'après ce que j'avais compris.

_**Ellipse**_

Hey merde ! Mais quelle co*** ! Ma jauge d'essence m'indiquait qu'il ne me restait plus assez de gazoil pour rentrer chez moi et évidemment comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, mon portable était à plat et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville. Ma moto était garée sur le bas-côté, mes cheveux étaient collés au visage ainsi que mes vêtements à ma peau tandis que j'essayais de trouver une solution. Je prenais ma tête entre les mains et soudain j'entendis un bruit de moteur, la voiture se gara à quelques mètres et une personne en descendit à toute vitesse. Le fait que j'étais surprise de voir madame Torres courir vers moi était un euphémisme mais à cette vision j'oubliais que j'étais totalement coincée avec ma moto, le réservoir presque à sec sous une pluie battante. Quand elle fut plus proche de moi, je pouvais distinguer qu'elle était dans le même état : totalement trempée et bon sang ça la rendait encore plus sexy !

Callie : Tout va bien Arizona ?! Tu as eu un accident ?! Tu es blessée ?!

Ses jambes étaient nues sous sa jupe ainsi que ses bras, je pouvais donc admirer l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps.

Arizona : Non je vais bien sauf que je n'ai plus assez d'essence pour rentrer chez moi !

Callie : Où est-ce que tu habites ?

Arizona : Près de l'hôpital !

Callie : Ah oui en effet !

La pluie continuait toujours de s'abattre sur nous et je remerciais intérieurement le destin car une nouvelle fois, il avait mis madame Torres sur mon chemin pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou l'état de ma prof ou encore les circonstances mais j'avais une terrible envie de la coucher sur le capot de sa voiture et lui faire l'amour dessus même si il pleuvait averse et ça sans lui enlever sa magnifique jupe mais elle me ramena bien vite à la réalité :

Callie : Ecoute normalement je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça mais vu la situation... Je te propose de venir à la maison, j'habite à même pas 5 kilomètres d'ici ! Comme ça demain on ira à une station d'essence car je n'ai pas ma carte et il est hors de question que tu roules sous ce temps avec ta moto ! Ce n'est pas prudent !

Quoi ?! Moi dormir dans la même maison qu'elle ?! Voulait-elle ma mort ?! Elle se mordait la lèvre sûrement en signe d'appréhension ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre mais cela me donna encore plus envie d'elle. Je secouai la tête légèrement pour me remettre les idées en place.

Arizona : Je ne peux pas laisser ma bécane ici, je ne veux pas qu'on me la vole.

Callie : Je comprends mais... D'accord écoute moi bien : tu vas me suivre mais je vais rouler très lentement et tu vas faire la même chose car il suffirait d'un rien pour que tu glisses. Fais très attention !

Je hochais la tête et alors qu'elle se retournait pour monter dans sa voiture, je reluquais avec joie sa jupe maintenant trempée qui moulait à la perfection son fessier mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être nerveuse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais dormir chez un de me profs. En temps normal, l'idée m'aurait fait mourir de rire mais sachant que ce prof en question était madame Torres, j'étais nerveuse mais en même temps heureuse. J'avais déjà hâte de me retrouver seule à seule avec elle...

* * *

seve2904 : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue^^

Guest : Pardonne moi pour ce retard, en espérant que ce chapitre te plait mais ton impatience me fait chaud au coeur =)

angelye : C'est quelque chose qui ne se reproduira plus car moi-même je déteste être en retard =)

mystic : Je te rassure, il est hors de question d'avoir un nouveau retard de cet ampleur ou que j'abandonne cette fiction^^

SansNom : Je suis vraiment contente de ton commentaire et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant, j'espère ne pas te décevoir =)

DroDroV : Pour répondre à ta question, oui ça se fera dans pas longtemps. Callie va pouvoir voir la vraie Arizona dans un chapitre ou deux ;) d'accord la prochaine fois je mettrais bisous les filles et mecs (?) ;)

Marie009 : Merci pour ton encouragement ! Oui malgré ses quelques mauvais choix qui sont parfois incompréhensifs, Arizona est vraiment la meilleure mais comme tout le monde elle ne peut pas être parfaite ou presque ;)

KWolf09 : Et Arizona va pouvoir surprendre madame Torres dans d'autres domaines ;) merci pour ta review =)


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais ayant des soucis d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement mais grâce à ma copine qui heureusement s'y connait, le voilà réparé mais pas tout neuf quand même lol. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner... La suite sera prête normalement pour dimanche prochain et vos reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire, merci beaucoup ! Bonne lectures les ami(e)s !

* * *

Madame Torres venait d'enclencher le verrou de son garage où était rangé maintenant nos moyens de transport avant d'ouvrir une porte adjaçante au reste de la maison. Cette fameuse porte donnait sur la cuisine. Je n'avais dit aucun mot depuis notre départ et c'était bien la première fois que j'étais aussi muette, ma nervosité était à son comble. Elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Callie : Je vais aller nous chercher des affaires pour qu'on attrape pas la mort. Pendant ce temps, enlève ton gilet, installe toi.

Elle grimpa à l'étage tandis que j'étais toujours là avec mon gilet trempé sur le dos à me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix, c'est comme si on avait jeter un alcoolo repenti dans une cave à vin. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais rester là et résister à la tentation de la rejoindre dans son lit. En parlant de tentation, la revoilà avec des habits dans les bras.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Tu as toujours ton gilet sur le dos ? Va vite te changer avant d'être malade. Tiens je t'ai trouvé ça, tu trouveras la salle de bains à l'étage. C'est la porte à droite mais tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche bien chaude. En attendant donne moi ton gilet, je vais aller le mettre sur le radiateur ainsi que tes autres fringues lorsque tu seras redescendue.

La voyant tendre la main, je me décidai à enlever mon gilet et lui donna en tremblant légèrement. Il est vrai que j'avais froid mais c'était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis sachant que j'étais seule avec ma prof chez elle. Lorsque je la regarda, je la vis me détailler de haut en bas et je remarquai avec horreur que je portai un débardeur blanc et qui dit blanc dit transparent au contact de l'eau. Heureusement que j'étais le genre de filles à toujours mettre des soutifs mais cela n'empêcha pas ma prof avoir un accès direct sur mon soutien gorge bleu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je pris les vêtements qu'elle me tendait et me dirigea sans demander mon reste dans la pièce indiquée, extrêmement gênée. Je m'appuya sur le meuble où abritait les lavabos et me regarda dans le miroir tout en m'insultant intérieurement. Comment j'avais pu oublier ce détail ?! Merde ! Je déplia furieusement les habits prêtés et vit avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'un short et d'un t-shirt longues manches, les deux également blancs. Le faisait-elle exprès ?! Je me déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, les dents serrés.

Ma lèvre supérieure mordait intensément celle d'en bas, j'avais eu devant moi une des visions les plus érotiques. Voir Arizona Robbins complétement dégoulinante d'eau avec un débardeur transparent avait été vraiment intense. Lorsque je l'avais vu plus tôt dans la soirée dans ce bar, elle était terriblement sexy mais là je n'avais aucun mot pour qualifier la scène qui s'était jouée il y'a quelques instants. Je portais mon regard sur ce fameux gilet et sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, j'inspirai les effluves qui émanaient de ce vêtement, je savais que c'était la première et la dernière fois que je pouvais faire ça alors je pris tout mon temps pour respirer cette délicieuse odeur qui provenait de mon élève. L'avoir dans ma maison était interdit par question d'éthique et de principe mais je m'en foutais royalement, je n'allais pas laisser MON élève dehors, il est vrai que les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules mais je ne regrettais aucunement ma proposition. Je posais finalement le vêtement sur le radiateur et décida d'aller dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je me déshabilla, me sécha avec mon peignoir et mit quelque chose de plus confortable : un survet court blanc et un t-shirt rouge. Je pris la direction de la cuisine pour y préparer deux chocolats. Soudain j'entendis l'eau couler à l'étage, oh mon Dieu... La jeune femme qui hantait mes rêves, occupait toutes mes pensées était nue chez moi en train de prendre une douche bien chaude alors que tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était rester ici et à imaginer la scène. Comme c'était frustrant ! J'aurais tellement voulue la rejoindre sous ce jet d'eau et sentir son corps nu contre le mien. Rien qu'à cette idée, je sentais déjà la température monter en moi mais malheureusement cela ne devait rester qu'un fantasme car cette fille aussi magnifique soit elle ne devait rester que mon élève à mon plus grand désarroi car Dieu sait à quel point j'aurai voulu qu'elle ne soit pas mon élève, qu'elle n'ait pas 16 ans mais qu'elle soit juste une jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme en question, débarqua dans la cuisine et oh mon Dieu qu'elle était sublime avec ses belles jambes qui scintillaient à la lumière et son épaule dénudée.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Viens Arizona, je t'ai préparé un bon chocolat, je crois que nous en avons toutes les deux besoin.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras tellement elle était attendrissante et contre toute attente, très timide.

Arizona : Merci beaucoup madame Torres.

Callie : Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier enfin c'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser dans cette situation.

Arizona : Mais vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi, vous m'invitez chez vous, vous me proposez une douche, vous me prêtez des vêtements et vous me préparez un chocolat. Je vous remercie pour tout madame Torres.

Callie : Arizona je t'assure ce n'est rien du tout, au contraire ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. En parlant de ça, selon les articles de la charte du lycée, un élève n'a pas le droit d'être chez un professeur donc est-ce que ça pourrait... Est-ce que ça pourrait rester entre nous s'il te plaît ?

Arizona : Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander. Je sais bien qu'un enseignant n'a pas le droit d'inviter un étudiant chez lui mais ne vous inquietez pas ça, je le garderai pour moi, personne ne sera au courant.

Callie : Merci Arizona.

Les chocolats finis, madame Torres débarassa la table et me fit signe de la suivre au premier étage. Elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et me montra la porte en face.

Callie : Voilà ta chambre, t'inquiète pas les draps sont propres et tu peux aller te coucher quand tu veux et tu as même une télé.

Arizona : Merci infiniment madame Torres.

Je lui lançais un sourire étincelant et elle fit de même. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas comme si nous ne voulions pas que le lien visuel se rompe. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches l'une de l'autre et je devais me faire rage pour ne pas céder à la tentation et l'embrasser sur le champ avant de l'emmener dans cette fameuse chambre mais elle ne pensait pas à la même chose. Après tout comment le pouvait-elle ?! Je n'étais qu'une gamine à ses yeux, une gamine de 16 ans et qui plus est son élève alors cette relation n'avait aucune chance de voir le jour. C'est avec un pincement au coeur que je lui adressa un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir. La main sur la poignée, je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre provisoire quand elle m'appela doucement :

Callie : Bonne nuit Arizona, repose toi bien.

Arizona : Merci vous aussi madame.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur sa gauche tandis que je me réfugiais dans la pièce. La porte fermée, je cherchai à tâtons l'interrupteur et quand celui-ci fut activé, la lumière illumina un lit tout au fond sur la gauche, une table de chevet, un grand bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable et quelques tableaux accrochés au mur. Alors que quelques larmes roulaient le long de mes joues, j'entendis gratter à la porte. Je l'ouvris en pensant qu'il s'agissait de ma prof mais je devais baisser les yeux pour accueillir mon visiteur. Il s'agissait d'un adorable petit chiot, un bébé rottweiler assis me regardait avec curiosité se demandant pourquoi je me trouvais là, dans sa maison sans m'être présenter. Je m'agenouillais et commença à lui parler comme si il pouvait me répondre.

Arizona : Salut bébé moi je m'appelle Arizona Robbins, j'ai 16 ans et ta gentille maman qui est aussi mon professeur de Psycho m'a gentiment hébergé pour la nuit parce que je suis tombé en panne avec ma moto. Quelle chance qu'elle soit là ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

Bien sûr le chiot ne me répondit pas, il dressa juste les oreilles sur sa tête comme si il me montrait qu'il m'écoutait. Craquant totalement devant cette bouille, je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fort, trouvant un certain réconfort dans cette petite boule de poils. J'ai alors aperçu un collier et une petite médaille accroché à celui-ci, je la pris entre mes doigts et put y lire : Kaïser ainsi que le numéro de ma prof ! Wow jackpot ! Je remercia le chien avec plein de bisous ce qu'il me rendit avec enthousiasme mais malheureusement ce numéro me rendit une fois de plus à la dure réalité. Il fallait que je me mette dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes que madame Torres était hors de portée. Décidant d'aller fumer, je posa le chiot par terre et me rendit sur la terrasse après avoir récupérer mon paquet et du feu dans mon sac. Je m'asseyais sur la balancelle et alluma ma clope tout en regardant le chiot s'installer à côté de moi. Je passa ma main paresseusement dans ses poils courts et pensa à ma vie, vie que je n'arrêtais pas de remettre en question depuis l'arrivée de cette fameuse prof. Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Essayer de la séduire ? Tenter de l'oublier ? J'avais bien essayé mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais en cours avec cette idée en tête, il suffisait qu'elle croise mon regard pour que toutes mes résolutions tombaient à l'eau. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je couche ou sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier l'incroyable attraction qu'elle avait sur moi. Ne trouvant aucune bonne réponse à mes questions, je jetai ma clope par dessus la barrière et m'engouffra dans la maison tout en remarquant que Kaïser me suivait toujours. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans ma chambre, mon regard se porta sur la porte close de SA chambre et c'est vraiment là que je compris que c'était tout ce à quoi j'aurais le droit : une porte fermée. Lassée et triste, je me laissa glisser le long de SA porte, les larmes dégoulinant sur mes joues, Kaïser assis à mes côtés. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que derrière cette même porte, madame Torres était dans la même position que moi avec les mêmes pensées. Nous pleurions toutes les deux en silence de peur de réveiller l'autre, peur de devoir subir des interrogations, peur d'affronter la réalité...

_**Ellipse**_

Callie _(souriant)_ : Bonjour vous deux, bien dormi ?

Nous venions d'entrer dans la cuisine et madame Torres était assise où une tasse de café bouillant trônait devant elle, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés et les yeux un peu endormis. Et à ce moment-là, je pensais que je donnerais tout pour voir cette vision tout les matins.

Arizona : Bonjour oui très bien et vous ?

Callie : Oui ça va, viens t'asseoir je vais te servir quelque chose à boire.

Elle se leva tandis que je m'asseyais sur la chaise à côté d'elle, le chiot toujours à côté de moi. Elle voulut tendre le bras pour attraper une deuxième tasse mais arrêta son geste et se tourna vers moi, gênée :

Callie : Excuse-moi je ne sais même pas ce que tu prends le matin... Tu as faim ? Tu veux des pancakes ? Des céréales ?

Arizona : Euh je veux bien des céréales et un café s'il vous plaît.

Callie _(souriant)_ : C'est parti ! Au fait j'ai vu que tu avais fait la connaissance de Kaïser !

Arizona : Oh oui il est vraiment adorable et trop trop beau ! Il a quel âge ?

Callie : Bientôt quatre mois. Je l'ai recueilli quand il avait deux mois alors qu'il allait se faire euthanasier par son conn*rd de maître parce qu'il n'en voulait plus ! C'est devenu mon petit amoureux.

Le petit déjeuner continua tandis que nous parlions toujours de monsieur Kaïser mais une seule chose me trottait en tête : Kaïser était devenu le petit amoureux de madame Torres donc ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie ! J'en étais vraiment contente mais cela ne changea rien à ma situation, elle restait mon professeur et je restais son élève...

_**Le lendemain**_

Izzie sortit par la fenêtre de ma chambre en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible après que nous ayons passé la nuit ensemble. Oui je sais je n'aurais pas dû mais je m'efforcais d'essayer d'oublier madame Torres mais malheureusement son image m'était parvenue alors qu'Izzie était passé au-dessus de moi et depuis elle ne m'a plus quitter. Si le coup du sexe n'avait rien arranger, je ne voyais plus qu'une chose à faire : lui montrer qui j'étais vraiment ! Une heure plus tard, me voilà assise à ma table de philo, j'étais arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard mais cela ne sembla pas déranger madame Torres qui m'envoya m'asseoir. Elle passait dans les rangs pour récupérer les dissertations que nous devions faire pour aujourd'hui mais comme à mon habitude, je n'avais même pas prit la peine de sortir mon agenda donc je ne risquais pas de le faire ! Quand elle passa à notre table, elle sembla un peu surprise de voir que je n'avais rien fait :

Callie : Où est votre dissertation mademoiselle Robbins ?

Arizona : Hmm je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai été très occupé vous savez entre mes entraînements et ma vie privée.

J'avais accompagné ma phrase d'un clin d'oeil à l'intention d'Izzie qui me répondit par un sourire charmeur ce qui agaça fortement mon magnifique professeur :

Callie : En parlant de football, vous croyez que vous allez intégrer une bonne université avec un tel comportement ?!

Arizona _(désinvolte)_ : On me l'a fait pas à moi, je sais déjà que les universités sportives vont se battre pour m'avoir et ils ne vont pas s'occuper de mon comportement comme vous dites car mon casier est toujours vierge et tant qu'il le restera, ma carrière sera toute tracée !

Madame Torres savait parfaitement que j'avais raison et certainement pour ça qu'elle ne pipa aucun mot mais je pouvais voir son visage devenir écarlate et même dans cet état, je pouvais dire qu'elle était trop sexy !

Callie : Et vous savez ce qui est aussi tracé ?! Votre chemin chez le proviseur, maintenant !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Merci pour ce cours très instructif madame Torres mais je savais déjà de ce qu'il a été dit jusqu'à présent mais je vous en prie faites votre cours aux autres car ils pourront certainement apprendre des choses !

Je balança mon sac sur l'épaule et m'avança vers la porte mais avant de m'engouffrer dans le couloir, je me retourna et balança :

Arizona : Au fait merci Izzie pour cette nuit ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire ce matin avant que tu quittes ma maison par la fenêtre de ma chambre !

Mes camarades criaient sous le coup d'une telle déclaration mais cela fut de courte durée car madame Torres intima le silence et tout le monde s'était tut dans la seconde. Cette femme était vraiment trop sexy quand elle était en colère !

Callie : Allez faire votre sérénade ailleurs mademoiselle Robbins a moins que vous voulez une guitare pour vous accompagner ? Ca vous irait bien bizarrement, vous devriez y penser comme objectif de carrière.

Putain c'est quoi cette répartie ?! Alors là a force de jouer avec le feu, elle va se brûler ! Si elle pense qu'elle peut m'avoir comme ça c'est très mal me connaître !

_**Deux mois plus tard...**_

Nous faisions notre entrée sur le terrain sous les acclamations de la foule et ce que des personnes pourraient qualifier de bizarre, nous avions plus de supporters que les garçons peut-être parce que nous étions plus sexy en short qu'eux ou plus talentueuses ou peut-être les deux. Après la photo, j'ordonna à mon équipe de se mettre en cercle pour leur intimer les derniers conseils et faire notre cri de guerre. Comme d'habitude, en se dirigeant vers mes cages, je jetai un coup d'oeil sur les tribunes et vit mes deux parents ainsi que mes amis. Les supporters étaient là à scander le nom de notre équipe : allez les Goers ! Beaucoup portaient des banderoles. C'était ça que j'aimais durant les matchs : l'euphorie, le coeur qui palpite, la fierté, le suspense, l'adrénaline qui coule dans les veines comme de la drogue, je pourrais même dire que je vivais pour ces instants, ces sensations qui inondaient mon corps. Me voilà dans ma cage, à partir de là plus rien ne devait me perturber, je devais mettre les problèmes aux vestiaires. Je scrutai rapidement la foule de supporters pour apercevoir madame Torres qui était comme d'habitude assise au premier rang juste derrière Mark. Nos regards se croisaient mais l'arbitre coupa notre échange en m'appellant. Je leva la main et le match commença sur un coup de sifflet. Jo et Jess firent l'engagement et la balle fut dans notre camp évidemment les joueuses adverses ne tardèrent pas à essayer de prendre l'avantage mais mes filles tenaient bon. Les passes étaient précises, les dribbles étaient parfaits mais leur libéro (le défenseur central) et en même temps leur capitaine s'interposa avant que Jess eu le temps de tirer. Je me fis la réfléxion qu'elles étaient plutôt bonnes quand un ballon long arriva tout droit dans les pieds de leur joueuse en pointe. Elle avait réussit à dribbler Lexie, s'avança un peu plus vers moi et tira. Calme, j'observai la trajectoire du ballon et attendit presque la dernière minute pour sauter et plonger en direction de ma lucarne gauche et heureusement, je retombais sur le côté avec le ballon dans les mains. S'ensuivit des applaudissement des supporters et des compliments de mon équipe ainsi que de Mark. C'est avec le sourirère que je m'avança dans ma surface de réparation et que j'envoya le ballon à Lexie. Ce match promettait d'être vraiment intéréssant...

_**Ellipse**_

Assise sur un banc des vestiaires, je réfléchissais aux 45 minutes qui venaient de passer. Nous menions de 3-0 et j'étais vraiment satisfaite du résultat même si nos adversaires était bonnes, j'avais une meilleure défense et de très bons gants mais durant toute la première mi-temps j'avais sentie un regard sur moi, je me sentais tellement observer que ça en était vraiment perturbant, à un tel point que j'avais failli laisser passer un ballon. Et je savais à qui appartenait ce regard, il fallait que ça cesse ! Sautant sur mes pieds, je sortis du gymnase en regardant autour de moi pour savoir où était cette fameuse personne et elle se trouvait là, près de la buvette, habillée d'un pantalon et d'une veste en cuir noire et d'un t-shirt bleu et elle avait autour du cou l'écharpe aux couleurs de notre équipe. Tout en m'avançant vers elle, je lançais :

Arizona : Suis-je si captivante quand je joue que vous n'arrivez pas à regarder autre chose que moi ?

Callie : Pourquoi pensez vous mademoiselle Robbins que je vous regardais ?

Arizona : J'ai senti votre regard sur moi pendant toute la première mi-temps.

Callie : Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'était moi ? Vous étiez si concentrée dans le match que vous n'avez pas lever les yeux vers les tribunes.

Arizona : Donc c'était bien vous ?

Elle fit le reste du chemin vers moi avec un sourire que je qualifierais de diaboliquement sexy. Elle s'arrêta si près de mon visage que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact.

Callie _(murmurant)_ : Gagnez le match et vous saurez.

Je rouvris les yeux, prit son verre de bière, le vida d'un cul-sec et le lui rendit avant de lui dire doucement :

Arizona : Comptez sur moi madame Torres.

* * *

Visiteur : Je suis désolée pour le retard... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra et qu'il suffira pour me faire pardonner !

Ankou : Tu devrais regarder car cette série est vraiment trop bien et évidemment le couple Calzona est le meilleur selon mon point de vue ;) moi aussi j'aime bien les relations élève-professeur car elles font partie des relations dites interdites alors c'est plus excitant à lire même si je n'ai rien contre les autres.

Anonyme normal : Je suis flattée que tu aimes bien ma fic et sincèrement le retard n'est pas voulu mais après ayant eu des soucis d'ordinateurs je ne pouvais pas faire autrement sachant que j'en ai un seul. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra.

Guest : Ce n'est peut-être pas la soirée à laquelle tu t'attendais car moi-même j'ai hésitée sur le déroulement de cette soirée mais je ne vais pas aller trop vite car je pense qu'il faut toujours un PETIT moment d'attente avant de les voir ensemble ;)

Mystic : Merci pour le compliment en espérant que ce chapitre te plaît ! :)

SansNom : Ah cette chère Arizona et ses pensées non catholiques ! Ses fantasmes se réaliseront peut-être bientôt^^ et je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à ne pas te décevoir !

Fandedelena : Je suis contente que tu aimes !

French Frie : J'ai voulu essayer un côté un peu diabolique pour Arizona et je pense que ça lui va bien mais le sera t-elle longtemps ?^^

DroDroV : Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir à lire, ça ne change pas^^ madame Torres n'allait pas laisser Arizona toute seule dans la nuit, qui le ferait d'ailleurs ? lol

Seve2904 : J'avais pensé à autre chose comme genre d'évènement dans cette maison mais je me suis rétracté, je réserve le meilleur pour un peu plus tard^^

Visiteur2406 : Cette fois les suites viendront plus rapidement enfin je "prie" le Dieu de l'ordinateur pour que le mien ne me lâche plus^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra !

visiteur : J'avoue que le coup de l'arachnide, j'ai voulu le faire à un de mes professeurs mais ne voulant pas me trimballer avec une araignée dans le sac, j'ai pris un lézard à la place !^^

Angelye : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et oui comme promis, nous sommes dimanche et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je mettrais le plus vite possible le chapitre 7 en attendant j'espère qu'il vous plaîra ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire surtout un passage ;) Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! A bientôt =)

* * *

J'étais revenue sur le terrain avec la ferme intention de remporter ce match même si dès le départ c'était mon objectif, la proposition de madame Torres le renforça encore plus. Le coup d'envoi fut sifflé et les joueuses adverses ne perdaient pas de temps pour essayer d'égaliser. Une de leurs joueuses tira dans mes cages et j'avais réussit à la repousser du bout des doigts non sans m'affaler par terre. Je me retourna aussi vite que possible et vit avec soulagement le ballon passer au-dessus de la barre transversale mais tout n'était pas fini car il y'avait toujours danger. Je me mis aux trois quarts de mes cages et ordonna à ma défense de prendre chaque joueuse adverse. Izzie se mit au premier poteau. Je n'aimais pas trop les corners car je devais être encore plus vigilante vis-à-vis du ballon, de mes adversaires et de mon équipe même si j'avais confiance en leur savoir faire, il fallait quand même que je sois sûre qu'elles prennaient leurs marquages. Le ballon fut tiré et quand je vis sa trajectoire, je me jeta dessus et finit par terre une fois de plus, le ballon dans les mains et je relâchais un soupir de satisfaction. Les supporters applaudissaient, criaient. Les minutes qui suivaient, je vis avec joie mon équipe enfonçait le clou de deux buts et toujours aucun dans mes cages, à croire que madame Torres m'avait donner des ailes... Le coup de sifflet final retentissa dans le stade tandis que mes filles allaient serrer les mains des joueuses, je les rejoignis et une fois que ce fut fini, toutes les filles se rua vers moi ce qui nous fit tomber à la renverse. Le stade hurlait de joie, levaient les mains en signe de victoire, se prenaient dans les bras. J'aimais ce genre de moment. Mark s'avança vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres et nous félicita pour notre prestation. Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était la même, nous rions de joie et il avait été décidé qu'une fête serait la bienvenue pour rêlacher la pression, elle se ferait donc chez les parents de Juliette alias Jules qui étaient absents pour le week-end mais malgré ça, je n'oubliais pas que mon cher professeur me devait une explication. Après la douche, je m'habilla en vitesse, me coiffa et me rendit le plus vite possible près de la buvette. Je pris une bière et je vis madame Torres un peu à l'écart, j'en pris une autre pour elle et me dirigea vers elle.

Arizona _(posant mon sac) _: Alors il me semble que j'ai le droit à une réponse vu que nous avons gagné le match.

Je lui tendis la bouteille qu'elle prit en me remerciant. Elle en but une gorgée et se décida à me répondre :

Callie : Ne vous inquiètez pas mademoiselle Robbins, je tiens toujours parole. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Arizona : Pourquoi m'avoir observer durant la première mi-temps ? En fait, pendant tout le match ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être sexy !

Callie : Je trouve que... Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Vous êtes magnifique dans votre tenue de gardienne... En fait tu es magnifique quoi que tu portes.

Une teinte rouge s'installa sur ses joues tandis que j'assimilais ce que ma prof venait de me dire... Le temps s'était arrêté, je sentis les battements de mon coeur battre de plus en plus fort contre ma cage thoracique. Je la regardai attentivement pour voir si elle était sincère et le fait qu'elle regardait tout partout sauf moi me conforta dans mon idée. Ma prof me trouvait jolie même plus que ça, elle me trouvait magnifique. Je me serais cru en plein rêve... Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle consentit à me regarder et une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son visage.

Callie : Arizona ?

Arizona : Je... Oh et puis merde !

Je bus un peu de bière pour me donner du courage, regarda si personne nous regardait et prit sa main dans la mienne. Je l'emmena un peu plus loin, derrière le gymnase, à l'abri des regards et la fit reculer jusqu'au mur et pendant ce court trajet, je ne quittais pas ses yeux du regard. Je me noyais littéralement dans ses yeux marrons et quand enfin son dos toucha la surface de béton, je m'approcha d'elle lentement et avant de fermer les yeux, je la vis faire pareil. Quand nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact, je sentis des papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre. Elle lâcha sa bière qui alla s'écraser contre l'herbe et mit ses bras autour de mon cou, je fis pareil avec la mienne et posa mes mains sur ses hanches. Comme pour me prouver que je ne rêvais pas, je serrais son t-shirt, elle sembla lire dans mes pensées car je sentis sa langue contre mes lèvres et quand nos muscles buccaux ont pu se toucher, je ressentis comme une décharge électrique dans ma colonne vertébrale, ça en était vertigineux et j'entendis clairement un gémissement de plaisir de sa part. Comme si j'allais tomber, je collais nos deux corps tandis que nos langues se frottaient toujours l'une à l'autre et sans arrêter notre baiser, elle inversa les positions et me colla contre le mur à mon tour tout en dirigeant ses mains vers mes fesses pour me coller encore plus à elle. J'en lâchai un gémissement tellement elle était fougueuse, tellement j'adorais toutes ces sentations qui émanaient de nos deux corps. J'avais tellement envie de rester comme ça pour toujours mais le souffle commençant à manquer, nous avions dû nous séparer. Le contact manquant, j'ouvris les yeux et la vue d'une madame Torres essoufflée et les cheveux un peu en vrac me donnait envie de la retenir ici toute la nuit et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait s'enfuir en courant, elle plongea sa tête dans mon cou et y respira fortement. Je posa ma main sur sa nuque et essaya de reprendre un rythme normal, j'en profita pour coller ma tête contre la sienne et de respirer son odeur. Les minutes passaient mais je ne m'en souciais pas, j'étais trop bien dans ses bras pour me soucier de ce genre de détails. Elle releva la tête, m'embrassa doucement et me chuchota :

Callie : Merci.

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus pendant que je restais là à me demander si tout ça ne s'était passé que dans ma tête et lorsque je toucha mes lèvres qui étaient encore un peu engourdies, je savais que je n'avais pas rêver, que ma prof m'avait avoué qu'elle me trouvait magnifique et que je l'avais emmené dans un coin sombre pour l'embrasser et que ça resterait le moment le plus magique de ma vie. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie comme ça ? Pourquoi elle m'avait murmuré merci ? Avait-elle de réels sentiments pour moi ou tout ça n'était que fantasme ? C'est ce à quoi je réfléchissais tandis que je prenais le chemin inverse afin d'aller chercher mon sac.

Jules : Tu viens Zona ? On va chez moi.

Arizona : J'arrive, je vais juste voir mes parents.

Jules : Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Après avoir un peu bavarder avec mes parents qui discutaient avec Mark, je les salua et rejoignit Jules dans sa décapotable. Je mis mon sac à l'arrière et grimpa côté passager, elle démarra et nous avons filé tout droit dans sa maison. J'avais eu une histoire avec elle mais ça n'a pas durer à cause de sa jalousie, elle était très gentille et assez jolie mais un peu étouffante d'ailleurs c'était avec elle que je l'ai fait la première fois ici même, sur la banquette arrière. On s'était donné mutuellement à l'autre et depuis on était resté en très bons termes.

Jules : Au fait très beau match Zona, tu es de plus en plus douée !

Arizona : Merci et toi aussi. Tu sais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une très bonne université te recrute.

Jules _(souriant) _: N'oublie pas qu'on a le même rêve !

Oui... Le même rêve...

_**Flash-back :**_

Nous étions installées sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture sur une colline. Jules n'avait pas encore le permis, d'ailleurs elle le passait dans quelques jours, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de prendre la décapotable que son père lui avait préalablement acheté pour lui faire plaisir et la motiver. C'était donc en toute "discrétion" qu'elle avait sortie la voiture de son énorme garage et qu'elle était venue me chercher. Elle m'avait envoyé un message disant que je devais la retrouver au coin de ma rue afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons auprès de mes parents et d'un commun accord nous avions décidé de nous rendre sur cette colline qui surplombait tout Seattle. Jules était blottie dans mes bras pendant que je jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux :

Jules : Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Arizona : Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : devenir gardienne dans un grand club et pourquoi pas, gardienne de l'équipe nationale, je ne veux faire que ça et toi ?

Jules : La même chose mais vu comme ça, ça paraît tellement dur.

Arizona : C'est sûr que ça va demander des sacrifices et beaucoup d'entraînements mais après on a rien sans rien et le jeu en vaut la chandelle. T'imagine si c'est une réussite, la vie que tu peux avoir ? Pratiquer le plus beau sport devant des milliers même des millions de supporters dans des stades énormes, participer à la coupe du monde, faire des voyages dans le monde entier, avoir des fans et même l'argent !

Jules _(souriant) _: Je vois que tu as déjà réfléchi à tout !

Arizona : J'ai eu toute mon enfance pour y penser.

Sur ce elle m'embrassa et une chose en entraîne une autre, nous avons fini par coucher ensemble pour la première fois et notre première fois pour chacune.

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Quelques voitures nous dépassaient et à leur bord, des joueuses de notre équipe qui commencaient déjà la soirée avec la musique à fond et des gobelets remplis d'alcool. Nous nous étions mis à klaxonner et j'aborda Lexie qui était assise sur la vitre du 4x4 d'Alex :

Arizona _(criant) _: Tu n'as pas une bouteille pour ta gardienne de choc ?

Lexie : Si tiens !

Tout d'un coup, Alex fit la même chose en s'asseyant lui aussi sur sa vitre alors que celui-ci conduisait, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin c'était digne de ce cher inconscient :

Alex : Franchement Arizona t'as été trop bonne ce soir !

Arizona : Seulement ce soir ?! Je suis bonne tout les soirs et je te signale que je ne suis pas la seule, on forme une équipe et dépêche toi de rentrer dans ta caisse avant d'avoir un accident espèce de goujat ! Lexie ça vient cette bouteille ?

Alex rentra finalement dans sa voiture non sans me faire un sourire victorieux. Celui-là on ne pourra pas le changer ! Lexie me tendit finalement une bouteille et Jules accéléra pour se mettre à sa hauteur et dû presque se coller pour pouvoir l'attraper. Bouteille en main, elle me la tendit et j'en bu une grosse gorgée avant de m'asseoir sur le dossier de mon siège.

Jules : Hey Alex on fait la course ? Ton tacot contre ma Formule 1 !

Alex : Pff t'as aucune chance Paxton, je serais tellement loin devant toi que tu ne verras même pas la fumée de mon pot d'échappement !

Jules _(riant) _: Tu dis ça parce que t'es véreux car j'ai réussit à sortir avec Arizona et pas toi mais désolée mon gars t'as pas ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon !

Je recrachais ce que j'avais dans la bouche prise d'un énorme fou-rire pendant qu'Alex affichait une mine dépitée. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il faisait tout pour me mettre dans son lit mais quand je lui ai dit que je ne sortais qu'avec des femmes, il a fait une mine choquée et alors que je m'attendais à des insultes il m'a tendu la main en me disant que c'était la première fois qu'une fille le remballait et qu'il voulait absolument me serrer la main. Tss quel macho ! Mais depuis on ne s'est plus quitté, il est devenu un très bon ami et alors que je refermais la bouteille, Jules a appuyé sur le champignon et sans que je comprenne comment, je me suis retrouvé entre la banquette arrière et les sièges de devant, les deux jambes en l'air alors que tout mes amis étaient pliés en deux. Vive l'amitié hein ! Mais j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai eu un énorme fou-rire que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler jusqu'à ce que je revienne devant, un peu difficilement quand même.

Jules : Alors Zona elle était bien cette partie de jambes en l'air ?

Arizona _(riant) _: J'ai pris mon pied tu veux dire !

S'ensuivit un autre fou-rire et finalement quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivions devant son énorme maison, devançant ainsi Alex.

_**Ellipse**_

April : Allez Zona à ton tour !

Arizona : Hmm… Je vais dire… Action !

J'étais en train de me sécher avec la serviette que m'avait prêté Jules après avoir fait un plongeon dans sa piscine toute habillée avec une bouée en canard et des brassards et évidemment pris en vidéo et je crois bien avoir laisser ma dignité et ma fierté dans la piscine. Les gages devenaient de plus en plus dingues au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient.

April : Alors tu dois euh… Rester pendant toute la soirée en soutif !

Tout le monde levaient les yeux vers notre petite rouquine qui d'habitude était un peu sur la réserve alors que là elle était carrément dévergondée et apparemment ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Jackson qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux, ils étaient trop mignons tout les deux même si ils étaient des opposés.

Cristina : Ouh la petite April va finir sur la table en string !

April _(buvant) _: Ce n'est pas prévu au programme mais on verra plus tard !

Jackson _(souriant)_ : A condition que je sois le seul dans la pièce.

La rouquine regarda son copain d'un air "c'est bon je suis pas conne" et le snoba :

April : Allez Zona on enlève le haut !

Arizona : Bon au point où j'en suis !

J'enleva le haut sous les regards goguenards des autres, à croire que les hommes n'ont jamais vu de peau ou de poitrine mais bon j'avoue que je serais la première à reluquer une belle nana qui passe, une femme comme madame Torres… A sa mention, j'ai eu soudain l'envie de boire un verre ce que je fis sans tarder, j'attrapa mon verre et le vida d'un coup. Je partis dans la salle de bains afin de me rafraîchir les idées. L'eau froide sur le visage me fit du bien, je me regardais dans le miroir en me rémémorant le baiser de tout à l'heure, je me souvenais de chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque frisson que j'avais ressenti… La porte s'ouvra sur Jules et elle la referma derrière elle.

Jules : Ca va Zona ?

Arizona : Oui ça va c'est juste que l'alcool me chauffait un peu la tête.

Jules : L'eau de la piscine n'était pas assez froide ?

Arizona _(souriant) _: Il faut croire que non.

Jules : Tu veux que je te passe des vêtements secs ?

Arizona : Non c'est gentil, je vais attendre la fin de la soirée sinon les gars y verrait un signe pour me faire retourner dans l'eau.

Jules : En tout cas même si j'ai une copine en ce moment et je ne dirais pas ça devant elle mais je dois avouer que tu es très sexy dans cette tenue, encore plus que l'année dernière. C'est dur de te résister Zona.

Arizona : C'est gentil Jules et ta copine a de la chance de t'avoir.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et s'en alla de la salle de bains. Je pris encore quelques minutes pour me remettre les idées en place et sortit de la salle de bains. D'un coup, je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par derrière et cette personne me jeta sur son épaule et malheureusement pour lui, je reconnus mon agresseur :

Arizona : Alex pose moi tout de suite à terre !

Alex : Alors comme ça, on fait joujou avec Jules dans la salle de bains !

Arizona : Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi, j'avais chaud !

Alex : Tu m'étonnes vu comme elle est gaulée, je comprends que t'ai eu chaud ! Mais je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose qui te rafraîchira ma belle.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que je me retrouvais sous l'eau. Je remontais vite à la surface et constata qu'une fois de plus, je m'étais retrouvé dans la piscine. Heureusement que j'avais décliné l'offre de Jules !

Arizona _(repoussant mes cheveux)_ : Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Alex : Bah je croyais que t'avait chaud !

Mais ce goujat me suivit dans la piscine et à sa place se tenait Jules avec un air de vainqueur plaqué sur le visage sous les applaudissements et les rires des personnes présentes.

Alex : Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Jules ?

Lexie : Tu t'attaques à une de nos équipières, on te rend la pareille mon grand. C'est ça l'esprit d'équipe !

Alex _(maugréant)_ : Pff saleté de solidarité féminine !

Jess : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Karev ?

Alex regarda tout autour de la piscine et constata que toute l'équipe féminine l'entourait. Evidemment elles ne cherchaient pas à lui faire du mal car Alex était bien apprécié par les filles.

Alex : Bon j'abandonne, je m'excuse ! Voilà vous êtes contentes les filles ?

Arizona : Merci Alex !

Je sortis de la piscine et pris la serviette posée sur un des transats et m'essuya, Alex, lui, resta encore dans la piscine voyant une jeune fille lui faire un peu de l'oeil, quel Casanova !

_**Ellipse**_

C'est avec un horrible mal de crâne que je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois afin de m'habituer à la lumière que dégageait la fenêtre et quand mes yeux ont pu s'ouvrir complètement, je remarquais que j'étais couché dans un lit avec environ 4 autres personnes. Prise de panique, je regarda en-dessous du drap. Pitié faites que je n'ai pas fait d'orgie ! Mon coeur se calma quand je constatais que je me retrouvais en short et soutif. Par contre, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du moment où j'avais changé de vêtements et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus ! Sans faire de bruit, je m'écartais des bras de Cristina pour me diriger vers la cuisine. La traversée de la maison fut un peu difficile car il y'avaient plein de cadavres de bouteilles, de gobelets et même de quelques personnes allongées par terre dans un état plus que morbide. A la cuisine se trouvait Meredith qui essayait apparemment de ne pas vomir, Jules et Izzie en train de manger des céréales, Jackson et April dans un coin et ce dernier semblait aider la rouquine à vomir dans un seau, Jo prenait un médicament et se tenait la tête et quelques personnes dormaient sur le canapé. Je pris un tabouret de bar et m'affalais dessus.

Arizona _(murmurant) _: Bonjour tout le monde !

Meredith : S'il te plaît Zona, ne parle pas trop fort parce que je me retiens de vomir et j'ai un horrible mal de crâne !

Arizona : Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un médicament ?

Meredith : Parce que je ne peux rien avaler à moins de le recracher dans les minutes qui suivent.

Arizona : Oh viens dans mes bras ! Au fait vous ne savez pas, je me suis réveillé dans un lit avec quatre personnes et Cristina m'avait pris dans ses bras !

Jo : L'alcool rend vraiment les gens cinglés !

April _(sortant de son seau)_ : A qui vous le dîtes !

Pauvre April… Elle était vraiment blanc comme un linge mais heureusement son homme était là. A cet instant précis, je me disais que j'aurai bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour me soutenir, quelqu'un comme la merveilleuse personne que j'ai embrassé hier.

_**Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre maison...**_

* * *

seve2904 : J'aime bien surprendre des fois, il faut bien avoir un peu d'impulsivité mais je suis rassurée que tu continues à aimer ;)

Tifus : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas je vais la continuer ! =)

Mystic : Ta patience va être bientôt récompensé !^^

elooo : Ca va être vraiment chaud tu vas voir ! ;)

angelye : Je trouve que le côté rebelle va très bien à notre blonde préférée =)

Visiteur : J'espère que les autres vont continuer à te plaîre !

fandedelena : Eh oui ça la rend un peu différente de la série, merci pour ta review =)

Visiteur2406 : Comme tu vois, je l'ai posté aujourd'hui et merci pour ton engouement, ça fait vraiment plaisir !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! TOUT D'ABORD JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE ! Je sais personne n'aime les retards mais sachez que c'était totalement invonlontaire de ma part. J'ai eu beaucoup de graves problèmes ces temps-ci et honnêtement je n'avais pas la tête à écrire et j'ai perdue l'inspiration... Néanmoins j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre et me pardonner... En tout cas, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews qui sont toujours très agréables à lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre maison...**_

_**POV Callie :**_

Munie de la télécommande, je n'arrêtais pas de zapper mais rien ne me convenait. Depuis la veille, le moment où Arizona m'avait embrassé, ne cessait de me revenir en tête. C'était vraiment surréaliste... J'avais embrassé une de mes élèves et j'avais eu envie de plus... Arizona avait 16 ans et moi 25... Cela faisait-il de moi une sorte de pédophile ? Oh bordel de merde ! Je m'asseyais et pris ma tête entre mes mains pour mieux réfléchir à ma situation... D'abord que ressentais-je à propos de cette élève ? J'éprouvais de forts sentiments envers elle, de l'affection et surtout énormément d'attirance, sa beauté m'avait envoûté au moment même où je l'avais surprise en train de me regarder par cette fenêtre dans la salle de classe, comment une fille pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? Ses yeux bleus tellement beaux, ses petites fossettes si mignonnes, j'avais envie de la protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi. Pourquoi m'avait-elle embrasser ? En avait-elle vraiment envie ? Etait-ce une sorte de provocation de sa part ? Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas répondre pour elle mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : elle embrassait divinement bien, c'était le baiser le plus magique que j'ai pu échanger, je ne me rappellais même plus de qui j'étais ni même où je me trouvais mais j'avais pris peur car pendant que mon visage était enfoui dans son cou, je pensais à une future relation entre nous et j'étais vraiment euhorique à cette idée mais quand je me suis souvenue que c'était mon élève je suis partie car j'avais peur qu'en allant plus loin, je tombais amoureuse d'elle et finisse par en souffrir. Une histoire entre nous était vouée à l'échec dès le début car elle pourrait détruire nos avenirs à toutes les deux, aucune université de renom ne voudrait prendre une élève qui est sortie avec un professeur et je me serais fait renvoyer et peut-être même que j'irais en prison mais pourrions nous faire comme si rien ne s'était passer ? Personnellement j'en doutais car déjà quand je la voyais avant, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser et maintenant que nous avions échangé notre premier baiser, cette envie s'était décuplée. Je n'étais pas dans la merde... Je sentis alors quelqu'un me donner un léger coup sur la jambe, je détourna la tête et vit Kaïser, sa laisse dans sa gueule. Il était trop chou ! Heureusement qu'il était là... Je le caressa tendrement.

Callie : Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a mon bonhomme ? Tu veux sortir ?

Il lacha sa laisse et aboya.

Callie _(attendrie)_ : Ok allais viens on va sortir.

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que je le promenais quand je croisa Mark au bout de la rue, venant dans ma direction.

Mark : Salut beauté brune !

Callie : Ca va Mark ?

Mark : Ouais ça va, je venais te faire un petit coucou, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Callie : Bien sûr que non, je le sors encore un peu et je te servirais un bon café.

Mark : Ca me va _(s'agenouillant)_ Salut toi, t'es toujours aussi mignon, il devient un véritable beau gosse.

Callie : Ca a toujours été un beau gosse !

Mark : Je suis quand même plus beau que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Callie : Désolée Mark mais mon coeur est déjà pris.

Mark _(outré)_ : Doublé par un clébard, on me l'avait jamais fait !

Callie _(amusée)_ : Il faut une première à tout. Alors quoi de beau depuis hier ?

Mark : Bah rien de spécial, j'ai passé pas mal de temps au téléphone avec le coach de l'université de Caroline du Nord à Chapel Hill pour parler des performances d'Arizona.

Callie _(étonnée) _: En Caroline du Nord ?! C'est carrément à l'autre bout du pays !

Mark : C'est à exactement 41h de voiture, sans trafic évidemment.

Callie : Ses parents vont la laisser partir si loin tu crois ?

Mark : Ils sont déjà au courant. Certes ils sont inquiets comme tout les parents qui laissent partir leurs enfants mais elle ne trouvera pas une meilleure université sur le plan sportif. Les Tar-Heel sont les meilleurs en ce qui concerne le football féminin et Anson Dorrance veut absolument Arizona mais d'autres universités sont en lice pour l'avoir mais en bon coach j'ai dit à Arizona de ne pas se soucier de ça pour l'instant car elle a encore le temps de choisir, elle n'est qu'en deuxième année et malheureusement on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Callie : Il peut aussi nous en réserver des bonnes surprises tu sais.

En disant ça, je faisais référence au baiser auquel j'avais eu le droit la nuit dernière mais la nouvelle que venait de me dire mon meilleur ami avait l'effet d'une douche froide même glacée. Arizona allait partir à 2817 miles de Seattle, de moi... Ce n'était pas pour maintenant heureusement mais c'était un nouvel obstacle pour notre "relation". Une histoire à distance peut très bien marcher mais quand il y'a autant de freins, ça ne marche malheureusement pas... Il n'y aura jamais de nous, telle était ma décision, décision que j'avais pris à contrecoeur. Pour me permettre de penser à autre chose, je proposais à Mark de retourner chez moi.

_**Ellipse**_

C'est avec une énorme boule dans la gorge que j'entra dans ma salle de cours. Evidemment je repérais tout de suite la sulfureuse blonde qui m'avait donné le baiser le plus bouleversant que j'ai pu avoir, elle était assise à sa table en train de discuter joyeusement avec ses amis. Pour une fois, elle était arrivé à l'heure. Arrivée à mon bureau, les chuchotements cessèrent et j'ai dû faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas dévorer des yeux Arizona qui était magnifiquement habillée d'une jupe en jeans, un corset blanc et des chaussures à talons. Oh mon Dieu aidez moi ! Je salua mes étudiants et sans plus attendre, j'inscriva sur le tableau l'objet de leur dissertation :

Callie : "Dans la vie on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut mais on est responsable de ce que l'on est", de Jean-Paul Sartre, l'écrivain français que l'on a étudier. Vous avez deux heures.

Tandis que les élèves s'affairaient à leur travail, je m'asseyais et sortit un livre de mon sac. Edgar Allan Poe, le prochain philosophe que nous allons étudier. J'ouvris mon livre au marque page mais je leva les yeux pour m'assurer que tout le monde s'était mis au travail et mes yeux allèrent directement se poser sur Arizona. Elle faisait rouler son stylo sur sa lèvre inférieure et qu'est-ce que c'était sexy ! Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et plongea ses yeux divins dans les miens et j'aurais tellement voulu détourner le regard mais je ne pouvais pas, son regard m'hynoptisait et comme si elle était conscientente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était trop pour moi ! Je posa mon livre sur le bureau un peu brusquement et tenta de le lire bien que j'étais trop bouleversé pour faire ça et je ne vis pas le sourire que mon élève m'adressa.

_**POV Arizona :**_

Arizona : Attendez moi vers le hall d'entrée, j'arrive.

Mes amis partis, je m'avança vers le bureau et posa ma copie sur la table. Je voyais bien que ma prof faisait tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard de façon un peu maladroite ce que je trouvais très touchant. Je me dirigea vers la sortie mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la franchir, ma prof me héla :

Callie : Arizona attendez. Je dois vous parler, fermer la porte ainsi que les rideaux s'il vous plaît.

Je fit ce qu'elle m'avait demandé avant de faire demi-tour. Elle s'adossa contre son bureau et croisa les bras, elle ne semblait pas être en colère, juste indécise.

Callie : Il faut que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir au match.

Arizona _(m'approchant)_ : Vous parlez du fait que nous avons gagnés... Ou du fait que je vous ai traîné dans un coin sombre pour vous embrasser à ma guise.

Madame Torres sembla légérement défaillir au rappel de ce baiser ce qui était une très bonne chose pour moi, cela prouvait qu'elle n'y avait pas été insensible.

Callie : Je parlais du... Du baiser.

Ayant une idée derrière la tête, je m'approcha encore d'elle, j'étais tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon cou. Je me pencha de sorte que ma tête soit au même niveau que la sienne et je posa mes mains sur le bureau de sorte qu'elles soient à chaque extrémité de son corps.

Arizona _(murmurant)_ : Vous parlez du baiser que vous m'avez rendu ardemment, passionnément... J'ai senti votre coeur s'accélérer, votre souffle se couper. Je me rappelle exactement de chaque détail : de chaque caresse sur mon corps, de chaque coup de langue, de chaque gémissement que vous avez laisser échapper pendant que nos langues se caressaient, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce moment, ce souvenir me hante depuis samedi soir et apparemment vous aussi il ne vous a pas quitté car vous n'avez pas arrêté de me regarder durant le cours d'une façon que je qualifierais de bestial ce qui me fait penser que vous voulez que ça se reproduise. Ai-je raison madame Torres ?

Vu son air, il devait se jouer dans sa tête un combat intérieur, sans doute peser le pour et le contre et sans avoir eu le temps de dire "ouf", je sentis des lèvres sur les miennes avec une force incroyable. N'attendant pas une seule seconde de plus, je lui rendis son baiser comme si demain n'existerait jamais, laissant sa langue venir dans ma bouche. Ses mains sur mes hanches étaient comme une poigne de fer, elles étaient possessives et assoiffées. Sa langue jouait passionnément avec la mienne tandis que mes mains étaient partout sur elle, j'essayai de la toucher au maximum afin de profiter pleinement de ce moment. Nos gestes étaient pressés, emplis de désir tellement ce moment était fort que je faillis tomber à la renverse sous le coup des émotions mais heureusement madame Torres me tenait fortement. Soudain, elle me mit à sa place et j'ai pu sentir le contraste du bois froid sur ma peau brûlante mais cela dura deux secondes car elle me prit par les cuisses et m'asseya sur son bureau et vint se placer entre mes jambes, toujours en m'embrassant follement. Mes mains vinrent se positionner sur son fessier terriblement sexy, oh mon Dieu j'étais aux anges ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme situation mais malheureusement le souffle commençant à manquer, nous avons dû nous résigner à séparer nos lèvres mais je pouvais encore sentir son souffle sur ma bouche. Mes lèvres étaient engourdies et tellement ce baiser était fort que seules nos respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre dans la pièce.

Arizona : Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Callie : Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien Arizona.

Bizarrement, intérieurement, je m'attendais à cette réponse mais cela n'atténua pas la douleur. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une femme comme elle puisse s'intéresser à une gamine comme moi car c'est ce que je devais être pour elle, une gamine de 16 ans… Elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était tétanisée mais par quoi ?

Callie : Enfin c'est vrai il ne peut rien se passer entre nous car tu es mon élève et je suis ton professeur et si cela se savait, je me ferais virer et peut-être même que j'irais en prison car tu es mineure et cette relation ne serait pas du tout ni professionnelle, ni éthique. Je ne veux pas nous créer de problème surtout pas à toi. Je ne veux pas compromettre ton avenir.

Arizona : En quoi vous pourriez le compromettre ?!

Callie : Tu veux rentrer à l'université n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que celle de Chapel Hill voudra de toi si ça se sait que tu as une relation avec l'un de tes professeurs ? Surtout si c'est une femme même si depuis le 10 octobre 2014 la Caroline du Nord a adopté la loi pour le mariage homosexuel, la pilule sera très dure à digérer pour ton coach et le reste de l'équipe et pour les supporters. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ça.

Arizona : J'en ai rien à foutre de l'avis des autres ! C'est ma vie alors j'en fais ce que j'en veux et si les autres ne sont pas contents, je les emm*rde profondément !

Je pensais qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds pour mon vocabulaire un peu vulgaire mais étonnamment elle restait assez calme alors que moi je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

Callie : Et tu as bien raison de dire ça mais serais-tu prête à mettre ta carrière en péril ? Surtout que d'après beaucoup de personnes, ta carrière est déjà assuré d'avance.

J'étais vraiment furax contre elle n'empêche qu'elle avait raison sur un point : ma carrière allait vraiment en souffrir. Si les autres savaient que j'avais eu une relation avec un de mes professeurs, mon avenir serait foutu et elle aurait certainement de graves problèmes...

Arizona _(murmurant)_ : Vous avez raison.

Et sans un mot de plus, je quitta la pièce sans me retourner et chose qu'il ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de pleurer... Je n'ai pas pu voir les larmes couler sur les joues de madame Torres...

_**Ellipse**_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis notre fameuse conversation avec mon professeur de Philosophie et rien n'avait changé depuis sauf que maintenant je me comportais avec elle comme j'étais avec les autres profs, c'est-à-dire impitoyable surtout hier quand j'avais en ma possession une boule puante... Je me rappelle encore de son regard, il était attristé. Certes cela m'avait fait du mal mais je lui en voulais énormément. Je lui en voulais parce qu'elle était ma prof, je lui en voulais parce qu'elle m'avait rejeté après deux baisers, je lui en voulais parce qu'elle était tout ce que je désirais, la femme que je désirais... Et hier quand son regard a croisé le mien qui était dur et froid, elle ne m'a pas engueulé, juste foutu à la porte et en me mettant 4h de colle le mercredi suivant mais je m'en foutais car cela me permettait de foutre un peu plus la merde au lycée.

Jules : Ca va Zona ?

Arizona : Oui ça va, je réfléchissais un peu sur le match.

Jules _(souriant)_ : T'inquiète ça va le faire, on va botter le cul de ses petites mijaurées !

Je lui souris et m'attelle à faire mes lacets, Mark arrive et commence à faire son briefing comme il aime si bien le dire. Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir car il est très compétent, conciliant et surtout il ne pète pas plus haut que son cul du moins en tant que coach sportif. On peut très bien avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui ou même faire carrément l'inverse agir comme des gamins. Une fois à la fin d'un match, l'année dernière, toutes les filles et moi-même on avait fait une bataille d'eau sur le stade et on avait renversé un énorme seau d'eau sur notre coach qui nous avait suivis tout en nous proférant des menaces et à la fin, Mark avait fini couché sur la pelouse et il avait toute l'équipe soit 16 filles sur lui, mon sourire s'étire rien qu'en y repensant.

_**Ellipse**_

Pour la énième fois, j'ouvris la porte en bois sur laquelle était posté un écriteau blanc où on pouvait lire le mot détention en lettres majuscules. Détention, un mot qui faisait penser à l'horreur, le bagne, à la prison, aux barreaux alors que pour moi il rimait juste avec amusement et coups montés. Alors que je m'attendais à voir Hahn derrière le bureau de la salle de colle car cette pouf adorait remettre des heures de colle à ceux qui faisait un pas de travers pendant la retenue, je vis avec étonnement madame Torres.

Callie : Tiens mademoiselle Robbins vous êtes à l'heure pour une fois. Allez vous asseoir au premier rang, je vais vous avoir à l'oeil.

Une remarque acerbe faillit s'échapper de mes lèvres par rapport à sa dernière phrase. J'avais envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle m'avait eu bien plus qu'à l'oeil mais comme je ne voulais pas nous apporter d'emmerdes, je lui lança juste un regard noir et claqua fortement mon sac sur la table et fit grincer la chaise sur laquelle je me plaça avec une nonchalance provocatrice.

Callie : Mademoiselle Robbins cessez d'être insolente sinon vous reviendrez ici samedi !

Arizona _(riant)_ : Pff faites comme vous voulez madame Torres ! De toute façon je serai déjà là samedi ! Vous devriez demander à Stark, il n'a pas du tout apprécier la bataille d'extincteurs près de sa salle de cours !

Callie : Et bien nous nous reverrons peut-être la semaine prochaine dans cette même salle et maintenant mettez vous au travail !

* * *

Kutch : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre =)

Me and Myself : Tu n'est pas la première à me le dire pour le comportement d'Ari et moi aussi j'aimerais au moins pendant un épisode la voir comme ça^^ j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là ! Merci pour ta review =)

SansNom : J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fameuse scène et je ferais en sorte que les autres scènes te plairont également^^

seve2904 : Ah ces ados...^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Mary : Désolée pour l'attente... J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue

DroDroV : Tu parles de l'alcool comme si tu le connaissais parfaitement bien ;) hmm je connais aussi^^ et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui sont vraiment un régal, c'est comme une bonne teq paf ;)

Guest : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur =)

jake : La voiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii^^

angelye : Je peux te certifier qu'Arizona restera comme ça pendant encore quelques temps, merci^^

Visiteur : Oui l'alcool à ses avantages et ses inconvénients^^ mais les matins feront toujours partie de ces derniers^^ merci pour ta review !

mystic : Lol désolée pour la fin mais il faut bien avoir un peu de suspense ;)

elooo : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça t'a plu !

JessyJen : Tu me diras ton ressenti sur ce chapitre ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Oui j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et vous savez quoi ? Ca fait énormément de bien ! J'espère qu'il vous plaîra et vos reviews sont toujours aussi extras ! Et merci à ceux qui ont pris de mes nouvelles, qui m'ont demander si j'allais mieux et la réponse est oui, merci encore ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Gros bisous, à bientôt !

* * *

Nous étions vendredi soir ce qui voulait dire soirée mousse chez Joe. Attablés à notre table fétiche, nous parlions de choses et d'autres, c'est-à-dire : cours, soirées, sexe, foot, filles, garçons et etc autour d'une bonne bouteille de vodka. J'étais déjà un peu éméchée mais j'avais encore conscience de la réalité, seules April et Teddy ne buvait pas, notre rouquine parce qu'elle avait de mauvais souvenirs de la soirée chez Jules et parce que les deux conduisait et oui pour une fois je n'avais pas pris ma moto parce que je voulais faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit et tant pis si j'aurai la gueule de bois demain matin pour mes heures de colle. Alors que je parcourais la salle du regard, je vis l'objet de mes fantasmes accoudée au bar en grande conversation avec Mark, certes, je lui éprouvais du mépris parce qu'elle m'avait attirée, qu'elle m'avait rejetée après deux baisers, les deux baisers les plus extraordinaires que j'ai pu échanger et aussi parce qu'elle avait raison sur certaines choses. Je vida mon verre de vodka cul-sec et proposa à la bande de se faire une tournée de shooters de tek paf. Je me dirigea donc vers Joe qui était en train d'essuyer des verres.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Comment va mon barman préféré ?

Joe _(*)_ : Très bien et comment va ma gardienne favorite ?

Arizona : Elle irait encore mieux après une bonne tournée de shots de tek paf s'il te plaît !

Joe : Pour toute la bande c'est ça ?

Arizona : Non enlèves-en deux car nous avons nos Sam, mets deux cocas à la place s'il te plaît.

Mark : Je parie que tu n'est pas Sam, je me trompe ?

Arizona _(feignant la surprise)_ : Salut Mark ! Non pas ce soir car j'ai l'intention de me défouler !

Je m'approcha de lui déjà pour mieux l'entendre et pour montrer à madame Torres que j'étais là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'allais mal suite à notre conversation il y'a un mois.

Mark : Tu ne crois pas que tu te défoules assez en cours ? _(inquiet)_ Zona tout va bien en ce moment ?

Arizona _(touchée)_ : T'inquiète pas tout va bien, c'est juste que je suis trop jeune pour ne pas profiter de la vie !

Mark : D'accord mais tu sais si tu as besoin de parler à un adulte, je suis là.

Arizona _(taquine)_ : Et depuis quand es-tu devenu un adulte ?

Mark : Très drôle, va t'amuser au lieu de te foutre de moi.

Arizona : J'y vais de ce pas, je vous laisse papoter "entre adultes" ! A demain coach ! Madame Torres.

Je récupéra mon fameux plateau où était disposé les boissons, des rondelles de citron et du sel, remercia Joe, paya avant de me diriger vers ma table, non sans entendre :

Mark : Amuse toi bien mais je te veux au taquet au match demain soir !

Arizona : Je suis toujours au taquet ! _(posant le plateau sur la table)_ Et voilà notre breuvage et deux verres de cocas pour vous les filles.

Teddy : Merci Zona mais la prochaine fois c'est l'un de vous qui s'y colle et on se refera une tournée tek paf !

April : C'est gentil Zona mais moi je pense que je resterais Sam pendant un bon bout de temps car rien qu'à penser au lendemain de la soirée chez Jules, j'ai la nausée.

Jackson, compatissant, frotta le dos de sa petite amie et l'embrassa sur la main en souriant. Ils étaient très mignons ensemble. Nous levions nos verres et trinquait pour le match de demain. Les verres s'enchaînaient petit à petit et quand je détourna la tête après avoir bu une gorgée de ma bière, je regarda en direction du bar et constata que madame Torres était toute seule en train de boire encore un mojito. Un coup d'oeil vers l'opposé de la salle m'apprit que mon cher coach était en train de parler avec une femme blonde, ils auraient fait la paire avec Alex. Un peu triste de la voir toute seule, je décida de retourner au bar. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour justifier ma présence auprès d'elle mais bon j'improviserai mais avant que je puisse atteindre ma destination, je sentis quelqu'un me saisir le bras délicatement et vit Jules accompagnée de Jess et d'Izzie.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Salut les filles ! Vous avez pu venir finalement ?

Jess : Oui du coup mes parents m'ont laissé sortir, merci à ma note d'anglais !

Jules : J'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas là vu que ton bébé n'est pas garé sur le parking.

Arizona : Oui c'est Teddy qui me ramène ou je dors chez elle enfin ça dépendra de mon état !

Izzie _(étonnée)_ : Tu as laissé ta moto chez tes parents ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais accro à ce bijou !

Arizona : Mais je le suis sauf que des fois il faut s'éloigner pour raviver la flamme !

Jules _(riant)_ : Combien de verres as-tu bu Zona ?

Arizona : Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas voulu compter cette fois-ci.

Izzie : En tout cas tu es très belle ce soir !Oh c'est ma chanson préférée allons danser !

Jules : Oui allons-y !

Arizona : Mais attendez...

Izzie : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je jeta un coup d'oeil vers madame Torres qui désormais n'était plus seule. En effet Mark l'avait rejoint mais voyant un groupe de filles s'agiter, ils avaient tourner la tête vers nous et nous regardait avec amusement enfin surtout Mark car madame Torres regardait Izzie et Jules méchamment comme si elle voulait leur sauter à la gorge, heureusement qu'elles ne pouvaient pas la voir. Je les regardais une dernière fois avant de me tourner vers les filles :

Arizona : Non laissez tomber, allons danser !

Nous prirent donc la direction de la piste de danse non sans nous arrêter à notre table pour proposer aux filles de nous rejoindre. Alors que nous commençions à danser sur la chanson Turn Down For What, la mousse sortit alors du tuyau prévu à cet effet. Jules et Izzie se mirent alors devant et derrière moi afin que nous puissions danser en collé-serré, je sentais les mains de Jules sur ma taille tandis que celles d'Izzie était sur mes cuisses. Nous bougions toutes les trois en rythme, je parcourais le corps de Jules de ma main droite pendant que ma main gauche était sur la fesse gauche rebondie d'Izzie. C'était un peu bizarre comme situation, j'avais couché avec ces deux filles et voilà que je me retrouvais en sandwich entre elles comme si nous formions à couple à trois, heureusement que nous n'étions pas dans un lit parce que là ce serait vraiment glauque à souhait mais pour le moment je me retrouvais entre ces deux très belles filles qui avaient leurs mains sur moi et c'est vrai que je me trouvais très chanceuse.

Arizona : Que dirait ta copine si elle était là ?

Jules : La question ne se pose pas puisqu'elle n'est pas là.

Arizona : Jules tu sais que je t'adore et je n'oublierai jamais l'histoire que nous avons eu, notre première fois et tout ça mais je ne te toucherai pas. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi sachant que tu es en couple, je ne suis pas ce genre de garce.

Jules : Merci de me repousser Zona car même si tu est trop sexy je crois que j'aurai eu des regrets après.

Elle partit danser un peu avec Lexie pendant qu'Izzie était toujours derrière moi, ses mains sur mes hanches et sa langue taquinait ma nuque. Avant de me retourner, je regardais en direction du bar et vit que madame Torres et mon coach était toujours en train de parler mais ma prof me regardait fixement, elle se mordait les lèvres ce qui me fit flancher car le genre de regard qu'elle me lançait avait le don de m'exciter et de me faire défaillir. N'en pouvant plus supporter davantage, je me tourna vers la blonde derrière moi qui me dévorait du regard.

Izzie : Moi aussi tu vas me jeter ou tu vas m'emmener dans les toilettes pour qu'on assouvisse toutes les deux un besoin sexuel très urgent ?

Je pris quelques secondes de réflexion. Est-ce que je voulais coucher avec Izzie ou devais-je l'envoyer balader ? Merde, tant pis ! Je suis jeune et je profite de la vie ! Ma main saisissa la sienne et l'emmena avec moi dans la ruelle d'a côté non sans vider ma bière d'un coup sous les regards lubriques de mes amis qui de toute évidence savait déjà ce que j'avais prévu de faire avec ma défenseuse centrale. Je passa devant madame Torres et ne lui jeta pas un seul regard car je pensais non j'étais sûre que j'allais me dégonfler si je croisais son regard. Une fois dans cette fameuse ruelle, je collais ma blonde contre le mur froid et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui caressant les fesses et les cuisses tandis qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans mes cheveux et tirait dessus avec férocité. Quand je suis revenue au bar, la mousse avait déjà envahie la piste et m'arrivait au niveau du ventre. Je m'installa à ma table et vit avec enthousiasme une vodka red bull à ma place. Je remercia mes amis mais ignora leurs regards interrogateurs. Je vida ma vodka d'un coup avant de me faufiler vers la piste de danse pour me défouler et essayer d'oublier. Essayer d'oublier que je n'ai pas pu coucher avec Izzie car je n'ai pas pu oublier madame Torres d'ailleurs elle aussi j'aimerais l'oublier, c'est pour ça que je vais danser jusqu'à l'oubli. Alors que je dansais depuis quelques minutes avec Teddy, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et me plaquer violemment contre le mur. Alors que je pensais que j'allais me faire agresser car à cet endroit de la salle on n'y voyait rien, les projecteurs n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à nous, je serra le poing afin de l'envoyer dans la figure de mon agresseur mais avant que je puisse lever le bras, je sentis des lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes. C'est alors que je reconnus ses lèvres, ce parfum, ses mains sur ma taille. Ma garde se baissa, mon poing se desserra et mes mains allèrent se poser sur la nuque de mon prof ultra sexy. Le baiser était violent, agressif, chacune de nous voulait dominer l'autre, nos langues se battaient pour la domination, nos mains tiraient les vêtements de l'autre et des gémissements sortaient de nos bouches. N'en pouvant plus de fantasmer sur ses fesses, je les attrapa à deux mains et la colla encore plus à moi et le fait que ses vêtements étaient mouillés à cause de la mousse, m'excita davantage. Je voulais la prendre ici, maintenant, sur le champ mais le fait que nous n'étions pas seules et que le souffle me manquait me rappella à l'ordre.

Callie : Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche ou t'embrasse. Je veux être la seule à le faire !

Et d'un coup, elle disparut. Comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire après chaque baiser, je touchais mes lèvres afin de me prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elles étaient engourdies sous l'assaut qu'elles venaient de subir mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire... Je chercha des yeux madame Torres qui était tranquillement assise au bar. Puta*n ! A dire que cette bombasse possessive m'a embrassé ! Je souriais à pleines dents, j'avais la tête dans les nuages.

? : Hey toi !

Mais mon état d'euphorie prit vite fin quand ma tête reçut un énorme coup sur ma pommette, d'après le coup je pouvais dire qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de poing. Je m'effondra sur le sol et put voir Hank, un joueur de basket, debout devant moi, totalement furax. Je pouvais dire ça car sa veine cognait fort contre sa tempe.

Hank : D'où tu te permets d'embrasser ma nana ? Izzie est à moi, c'est clair ?!

Soudain je me pris un énorme fou-rire, savoir que cet homme se sentait menacé par moi, me faisait rire et en même temps flattait mon égo mais depuis quand Izzie avait un petit ami ?!

Arizona _(me relevant)_ : Tu sais si ta copine a besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, en l'occurence une personne du sexe opposé, c'est que le mec qu'elle fréquente en ce moment est un looser au pieu et elle veut savoir ce que c'est un orgasme.

Je crois que c'était la phrase de trop pour Hank qui se mit à foncer sur moi mais ayant beaucoup de réflexes je l'esquiva mais le temps de répit ne dura pas car il se tourna vers moi et me mit un nouveau coup de poing. Je sentis ma lèvre inférieure exploser sous l'impact mais ne m'écroulant pas, j'en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans le ventre. Mes amis se précipitèrent vers moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Teddy, au passage, en profita pour gifler Hank et Alex lui envoya un coup de boule. Ils sont trop forts ! Mais je vis Hank se relever le nez en sang, s'avancer vers moi, fou de rage. Je poussa mes amis et en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les valseuses. Sous le choc, il s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant l'entrejambe en criant comme une fillette. Beaucoup de personnes s'était réunies autour de nous y compris madame Torres qui me regardait avec tristesse et inquiétude. J'essaya de lui sourire mais ma lèvre me faisait trop mal pour ça. Elle voulut s'avancer vers moi mais Teddy prit les devants :

Teddy : Viens Zona, on va te soigner. Joe ? Tu aurais une trousse de secours s'il te plaît ?

Joe : Oui tout de suite.

On se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes pour avoir plus de tranquilité.

Teddy : Installe toi sur le lavabo Zona et maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi ce petit con t'a sauter dessus ?

Arizona _(marmonnant)_ : Tu l'as entendu, non ?

Teddy : Je crois que tout le monde l'a entendu mais je voulais dire pourquoi as-tu embrasser Stevens ?

Arizona : Parce qu'elle est canon !

Ma meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse qui selon elle était immature.

Arizona : Je ne savais pas qu'Izzie sortait avec Hank crois moi sinon je ne l'aurais pas toucher ! La preuve j'ai recalé Jules à cause de ça alors que j'aurais très bien pu coucher avec elle mais je ne suis pas une sal*pe !

Teddy _(étonnée)_ : Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Avec Izzie je veux dire pourtant on aurait cru quand tu es partie avec elle.

Arizona : Si je comptais le faire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas aller au bout.

L'envie de lui dire pour madame Torres me tiraillait le ventre mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche car personne ne devait être au courant. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passer Lexie, Cristina, Jess et Jules.

Jess : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Izzie est en train de s'engueuler avec Hank.

Jules : Tu as fait des cochonneries avec Izzie ?!

Lexie : C'est dingue quand même qu'on ait rien vu venir ! Quelqu'un l'a vu débouler ?!

Cristina : En tout cas merci beaucoup Zona, tu m'as fait gagner 20 billets !

Tous nos regards se tournèrent vers notre coréenne préférée.

Cristina : Quoi ? Parce que j'ai parier sur une bagarre, je suis une mauvaise personne ?

Je hochais la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer mon exaspération mais bon c'était digne de Cristina. Teddy appliqua du désinfectant sur ma plaie ce qui me fit sursauter de douleur.

Arizona : Aie mais tu me fais mal !

Teddy : Excuse moi mais c'est ça d'embrasser quelqu'un qui est déjà pris.

Arizona : Je te le répète : je ne savais pas qu'Izzie sortait avec ce trouduc ! Elle ne me l'a même pas dit quand on s'embrassait dehors !

Lexie : Vous vous êtes juste embrasser ou... ?

Cristina : Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas coucher avec Stevens ?! Je ne te reconnais pas là !

Arizona : Peu importe ! Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est que Teddy me soigne et m'enfiler trois mojitos !

_**Ellipse**_

Alors que je fumais une cigarette devant chez moi, je vis une voiture se garer pas loin de chez moi. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'avança vers elle. Est-ce que Teddy avait oublier quelque chose ? En effet, celle-ci m'avait déposer quelques minutes plus tôt, elle voulait absolument m'aider à monter dans ma chambre mais j'avais refusé poliment sa proposition en disant que prendre l'air me ferait du bien. Elle est resté là pendant au moins quinze minutes à me surveiller et voyant que ça allait bien, je lui ai dit de partir se coucher avec l'esprit tranquille et cinq minutes plus tard, une voiture refait son apparition. Si c'est Teddy qui est venu s'assurer que j'allais bien, je la renvoie chez elle à coups de pied au cul ! Mais en m'approchant un peu plus, je vis que ce n'était pas la voiture de ma meilleure amie. La vitre du conducteur se baissa pour laisser apparaître le visage de... madame Torres ?! J'étais encore bel et bien saoûle mais je reconnaissais quand même son magnifique visage.

Arizona : Oh madame Torres ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Au fait vous savez que vous êtes très sexy !

Callie _(rigolant)_ : Et toi tu es au courant que tu es complètement bourrée ?

Arizona _(*)_ : Moi ? Nannnn, je suis juste bien dans ma peau ! _(levant les bras au ciel)_ Je suis jeune et je profite de la vie !

Callie : Et tu as bien raison !

Arizona _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : Mais comment vous avez eu mon adresse ?

Callie : Je suis professeur, ne l'oublie pas.

Arizona : D'accord mais euh... Ce n'est pas que l'idée de vous voir me déplaît, bien au contraire, mais pourquoi vous êtes venue ?

Callie : Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien... Comment va ta lèvre ?

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Vous êtes trop chou madame Torres ! Et c'était vous hein ? C'est vous qui m'avez embrasser chez Joe, j'ai reconnue votre odeur et vos lèvres. Vous êtes très possessive madame Torres et j'aime ça chez une femme, ça et les grosses poitrines et avec vous on peut dire que je suis servie ! Vous me rendez dingue, je rêve de vous toutes les nuits où vous êtes nue et moi aussi et... Oh merde je crois que j'en ai trop dit ! _(rigolant)_

Callie : C'est très intéressant tout ça mademoiselle Robbins et si vous veniez me raconter tout ça dans la voiture ?

Arizona : Vous voulez que je vous raconte mes rêves ?

Callie _(souriant)_ : Absolument surtout ceux où nous sommes nues toutes les deux !

Arizona : Super, je vais faire une virée sexuelle avec mon professeur ultra sexy !

Elle rigola tandis que je grimpais dans la voiture avec un sourire à faire pâlir une banane. Elle m'emmena sur un parking qui était désert à cette heure-ci, elle enleva sa ceinture et se tourna vers moi ce qui me poussa à faire de même. J'étais là, à la regarder avec mon esprit embrouillé par l'alcool mais je l'admirais quand même. Aidée par l'alcool, je passa ma main dans ses cheveux pour ensuite la faire glisser sur sa joue. Elle avait la peau tellement douce. Elle ferma les yeux à mon contact et semblait l'apprécier. Je décida de pousser le vice encore plus loin et approcha mes lèvres des siennes pour un baiser qui était doux au début et qui se termina langoureusement, elle avait même mis une main sur ma cuisse.

Arizona : C'est notre quatrième bisou et je ne connais même pas votre prénom madame Torres.

Callie : Callie, je m'appelle Callie. Mon vrai prénom c'est Calliope mais je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça ! Et je pense qu'à partir du quatrième bisou, on peut se tutoyer enfin en privé !

Arizona : Calliope hein ? C'est très sexy ! Décidément nous avons toutes les deux des prénoms très originaux ! Et moi je pourrais t'appeler comme ça ?

Callie : Hmm je vais y réfléchir.

Arizona : Et tu as quel âge ?

Callie : J'ai eu 25 ans le 31 août et toi tu ne serais pas née le 9 ?

Arizona : Pff c'est pas juste, tu connais tout de moi alors que moi je ne sais rien sur toi !

Callie : Alors pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux Arizona.

Arizona : Toutes ?

Callie : Toutes.

Arizona : Vraiment toutes ?

Callie _(rigolant)_ : Oui absolument, vraiment toutes !

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, j'ai appris qu'elle avait grandi à Miami, que sa chanteuse préférée était Céline Dion, qu'elle adorait les animaux et que son sport favori était maintenant le football.

* * *

SansNom : Arizona, le petit démon, sera encore là pendant un bon moment, je t'assure^^ merci pour ta review et pour avoir demander de mes nouvelles =)

DroDroV : Oui tout le monde connaît ça lol ! Sans divulguer trop d'informations (il faut bien avoir un peu de suspense ;)), elles vont faire quelque chose mais ça ne sera pas toujours facile comme toutes les relations d'ailleurs =) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et merci encore pour ta review et pour ta compassion =)

Elooo : Merci, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plut ! En espérant que celui-là te plaîra davantage =)

Guest : Oui l'autre chapitre a mis du temps à venir mais pas celui-ci, j'ai voulu me faire pardonner ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aimes^^

seve2904 : Arizona me rappelle un peu moi, j'essaye de puiser dans mes conneries au lycée ou au collège lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

Guest 2 (?) : A ce stade, je ne pourrais pas dire si il y'aura un happy-end ou pas mais comme on dit le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oulà comme ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, pardonnez moi pour cet immense retard, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'écrire même si je ne suis pas très satisfaite pour ce chapitre, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! Rien que pour vos beaux yeux, un très gros rapprochement entre nos deux héroïnes ! Bonne lecture, à bientôt !

* * *

Nous étions toutes les deux assises à l'arrière de sa voiture, enlacées, la radio était allumé sur .977 rock et fredonnait la chanson Wherever You Will Go de The Calling, une chanson à l'ancienne mais magnifique. L'alcool coulait toujours dans mon sang mais je n'étais pas ivre de ce liquide, j'étais ivre des caresses que Callie me faisait sur le bras où des frissons firent bientôt leur apparition.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Tu me fais frissonner !

Callie : Et qu'est-ce que j'aimerais continuer à te faire frissonner.

Arizona : Alors ne t'arrête pas !

Callie : A vos ordres capitaine et comment va ta lèvre ?

Arizona : Ca va mais je vais mieux quand tu me fais des bisous magiques !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes délicatement pour la énième fois. En fait ma lèvre me faisait plus mal quand elle me touchait mais j'arrivais à oublier la douleur. Le baiser cessa et Callie se mit à caresser ma main de son pouce. C'était doux et délicat. J'observais ce geste qui me faisait tant de bien quand elle reprit la parole.

Callie : J'ai essayé tu sais...

Arizona : Essayer quoi ?

Callie : De t'oublier.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Je pus déceler une pointe de peur et d'hésitation. Mon coeur manqua un battement. Allait-elle encore me dire qu'une relation entre nous n'était pas possible à cause de nos statuts ? Soudain la radio se mit à chanter une chanson française et le regard de Callie changea du tout au tout. Elle regardait dans le vide et semblait se plonger dans ses pensées au fil de la musique qui continuait. Moi personnellement j'était larguée, je n'étais pas très forte en français, langue beaucoup trop compliquée pour moi avec toutes ces conjugaisons et cet orthographe avec leurs accents. Je plains vraiment les Français ! Je n'osais pas parler, de peur de déranger mon professeur qui apparemment était en pleine réflexion, seul le bruit de la pluie se faisait entendre dans ce silence. Ce n'était pas bizarre, au contraire, ce moment était apaisant. Tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre de la chanson c'était que le type chantait une chanson d'amour mais j'aimais bien le rythme et sans que je m'en rende compte, la musique avait cesser et Callie me parlait :

Callie : C'est une chanson de Jean Louis Aubert, elle s'appelle Mon Alter Ego. Dans sa chanson, il parle de son amour qui est parti et où qu'il aille il sent son regard sur lui et qu'il irait la chercher peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Ca a l'air d'être très beau mais malheureusement je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il disait car le français et moi ça fait deux ! En tout cas, toi tu as l'air de bien comprendre cette langue bien trop compliquée !

Callie _(riant)_ : Mes parents ont une maison de vacances à Nice et je vais en France depuis que je sais marcher alors à force je comprends très bien la langue de Molière !

Arizona : Molièle ?! C'est qui ce Molièle ?

Callie _(*)_ : MOLIERE ! Pas Molièle ! C'est un très grand écrivain français, il a écrit beaucoup de pièces de théâtre. C'est un peu comme le Shakespeare français.

Arizona : Ah d'accord… Et c'est vrai que les français mangent des grenouilles et des escargots ?! Ils sont vraiment dégueulasses ceux-là !

Callie : _(*)_ : Oui c'est vrai d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup les escargots mais je déteste les cuisses de grenouille !

Une mine dégoûtée s'afficha sur mon visage, ces bouffeurs d'animaux gluants ne sont vraiment pas normaux !

_**Ellipse**_

J'étais tranquillement poser sur mon toit en train de fumer une cigarette en admirant le soleil se lever. Madame Torres m'avait déposer une demi-heure avant, nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à nous quitter surtout Callie car elle voulait me déposer au lycée pour huit heures mais je voulais absolument prendre une douche et me changer avant d'aller en retenue et aussi prendre un médicament contre la gueule de bois. Alors que je fourrais ma main dans la poche de ma veste pour prendre mon briquet, ma main attrapa un petit bout de papier tout chiffonné. La clope dans la bouche, je déplia le petit papier :

Arizona : Voici mon numéro de téléphone, appelle moi quand tu le souhaites ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. C xxx

Cette femme me rend vraiment dingue ! Elle est trop chou ! Avec hésitation, j'attrapa mon téléphone afin de l'appeler car sa voix me manquait déjà mais mon portable indiqua qu'il était 06h07, peut-être dormait-elle ? Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui raconter ? "Salut ça va ? Je t'appellais car ta voix me manquait et sinon tu fais quoi ?" Roo sans réfléchir, je composa son numéro. Au bout d'une sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha :

Callie : Allô ? Tu en as mis du temps !

Arizona : Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

Callie : Qui d'autre m'appellerait à cette heure-ci ?

Arizona : Peut-être une femme déboussolée qui serait en manque de ta voix ?

Callie : C'est bien ce que je disais !

Arizona : Je ne suis pas déboussolée !

Callie : Peut-être mais tu es en manque de ma voix !

Merde ! Je me sentais un peu conne maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'allais dire maintenant ?! Sentant sûrement mon malaise, elle reprit la conversation :

Callie : Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

Arizona : Je suis sur mon toit en train de fumer et toi ?

Callie : Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre endroit moins dangereux pour fumer ?

Arizona : Il y'a une meilleure vue de ma chambre et ce n'est pas dangereux !

Callie : Sauf si on est sous l'emprise de l'alcool, rassure moi tu n'est plus soûl ?

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Et toi sinon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

Callie : Je suis dans mon lit.

Arizona : Tu es avec Kaïser ?

Callie : Oui oui, il est couché à mes côtés. Il fait un gros dodo !

Arizona : Tu lui feras de gros bisous !

Nous continuons à parler comme ça pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure. Sa voix était vraiment magnifique, j'avais besoin de l'entendre encore et encore, c'est donc d'ailleurs pour ça que je cherchais toujours quelque chose à dire mais je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à ce que je devais dire car les mots sortaient tout seuls, c'était un peu comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et j'aimais cette impression bien qu'elle soit un peu trop gnangnan à mon goût. Soudain elle me demanda :

Callie : Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ?

Arizona _(surprise)_ : Euh… Normalement rien de spécial, je n'ai rien de prévu… Pourquoi ?

Callie : Bah… Je m'étais dit que si tu n'avais rien à faire et moi non plus… On aurait pu se voir… Enfin si tu en as envie bien sûr !

Sa timidité me fit rire, elle était vraiment trop chou à me proposer un rencard. Enfin c'était bien un rencard ?!

Arizona : Seriez vous en train de me proposer un rendez-vous madame Torres ?

Callie _(souriant)_ : Hmm peut-être bien !

Arizona _(riant)_ : Alors ça sera avec plaisir !

Callie : Parfait, je viendrais te chercher pour 14h au coin de ta rue à moins que tu veuilles qu'on se retrouve quelque part pour éviter les soupçons ?

Arizona : Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on joue la carte de la prudence, tu veux qu'on se rejoigne ou ?

Callie _(timide)_ : Tu pourrais venir à la maison ? Comme ça, personne ne nous remarquera...

Arizona : Oui pas de souci !

Après avoir raccrocher, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire béatement. La femme que je convoitais depuis des mois m'avait donné rendez-vous et m'avait même embrassé plusieurs fois pendant la nuit sans me repousser après ! J'étais sur un petit nuage ! Je rentra dans ma chambre et me dirigea vers la cuisine où mon père était à table en train de lire son journal devant une tasse de café fumante.

Daniel : Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?

Arizona : Salut papa, j'ai fait une nuit blanche !

Je me servit une tasse de café et m'installa devant mon père, qui devant ma réponse, plia son journal pour me regarder attentivement.

Daniel : Une nuit blanche ? Arizona ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça surtout la veille d'un match !

Arizona : Ne te fait pas de mouron pour moi Pa, tu me connais, je n'ai pas été élevé par n'importe qui, j'ai toujours assumé les conséquences de mes actes !

Daniel : Et c'est très bien mais ce serait dommage que ton avenir soit compromis par une petite soirée entre amis !

Arizona : Je suis un homme fort dans la tempête ! Tu n'as pas oublié ça Pa ?!

Daniel : Bien sûr que non Arizona, c'est moi qui te l'ai enseigné ! D'ailleurs qu'à tu fait à ta lèvre ?

Arizona : Rien juste un malentendu, ne t'en fait pas !

Daniel : Arizona...

Arizona : Je suis un homme fort dans la tempête !

J'embrassa mon père sur la joue, posa ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et partit dans ma chambre. Je partis au lycée pour 8h, je gara ma moto et me dirigea vers l'entrée. Le lycée était pratiquement désert, seuls les surveillants et quelques élèves collés arpentait l'établissement et alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle, mon portable vibra :

De : Callie

A : 07h57

"Bon courage pour ta retenue, essaye de ne pas trop tyranniser les surveillants ! ;) J'ai hâte de te voir ! Vivement cet après-midi ! Je t'embrasse très fort xxx"

Je souriais devant une telle attention, je lui répondit rapidement avant de fourrer mon portable dans ma poche :

"Merci beaucoup pour ton message, je vais essayer pour les pions mais je ne peux rien te promettre ! =P moi aussi je vais hâte de te voir ! Gros bisous sur toi xxx"

Avec une nonchalance à toute épreuve, je m'installa à la dernière table et posa ma tête sur la table. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu dormir ou être dans les bras de Callie ou les deux ! Je leva les yeux et observa les élèves dans la classe, certains étaient des abonnés aux retenues comme moi et les autres c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient à en juger de leur comportement. Ils semblaient perdus dans cette salle. Alors que j'allais fermer les yeux, un sac se posa brutalement sur la table à côté de moi ce qui me fit sursauter. Alors que j'allais gueuler comme un putois sur le pauvre misérable qui avait oser me faire peur, Teddy s'installa à mes côtés.

Arizona : Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?!

Teddy : Salut à toi aussi Zona ! Bien dormi ?

Arizona : Pardon, salut Teddy ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais collé aujourd'hui !

Teddy : J'ai oublié de rendre un devoir à Grey et elle m'a collé pour que je puisse, je la cite, avoir le loisir de le faire ! Ca va toi aujourd'hui, pas trop la gueule de bois ? Et ta lèvre ?

Arizona : Ca va tranquille mais je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien dormir !

Teddy : C'est ça de dormir juste quelques heures !

Si seulement elle savait !

Arizona : Oui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais me reposer cet aprem !

Teddy : Tu m'étonnes avant le grand match de ce soir !

_**Ellipse**_

Callie _(souriant)_ : Bonjour mademoiselle, entre je t'en prie !

Arizona _(*)_ : Merci madame !

Le casque dans la main, j'entra dans la maison de mon professeur. En ne la voyant pas arriver, je me retourna et constata qu'elle était en train de me regarder enfin me reluquer alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore fermer la porte d'entrée.

Arizona _(se retenant de rire)_ : Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ?

Callie : Quoi ? Oh euh… Non, non il n'y a que toi !

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte d'entrée.

* * *

DroDroV : Vraiment contente que ce chapitre ait pu te plaire ! Oui apparemment l'alcool aide à arranger les choses sauf quand ça les fait empirer ;) merci pour ta review

SansNom : Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'y ai fait exprès pour les dates de naissance, un petit clin d'oeil pour nos héroïnes ;) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, !

Seve2904 : Je serais ravie d'avoir une de tes idées, ça sera un petit clin d'oeil pour toi ! =)

Me and myself : Ouiiiiiiii j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Ccilezona : Je te remercie beaucoup ! En espérant que cette suite te plaira davantage, bisous !

Snackeyee : Merci pour ta review !

LittleMel24 : Oui encore désolée pour le retard !

UsNavy : Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Pour le bonheur de tous, voilà la suite ;) en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! =)

Maguie : Tu connaîtra la fin mais je te rassure, elle n'est pas pour maintenant !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous n'allez pas trop baver sur vos claviers car j'ai peur que ces derniers ne soient pas waterproof bande de coquin(e)s ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! Gros bisous à tout le monde ! Je répondrais à vos commentaires sur le prochain chapitre !

* * *

_**POV Callie :**_

Je m'avança vers elle, Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Habillée d'un pantalon en cuir noir, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une veste en cuir noire, elle était tout simplement divine ! Je posa mes mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, elle me rendit mon baiser en posant ses mains sur ma nuque. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que je ne l'avais pas embrasser mais ses lèvres m'avaient trop manqué et comme à chaque fois que je la touchais mon coeur battait la chamade. Par manque de souffle, je me recula.

Callie : Donne moi ta veste, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Arizona _(se déshabillant)_ : Je veux bien quelque chose de frais s'il te plaît.

Callie : Va t'asseoir sur le canapé.

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait dans le salon, je regarda sa veste que je tenais dans mes mains et me remémora la dernière fois que j'avais tenu un de ses habits. C'était la fois où je l'avais retrouvé au bord de la route, sa moto en panne et sous une pluie battante, elle était complètement trempée et ses vêtements étaient collés à sa peau. Acceptant ma proposition, elle m'avait suivie jusque chez moi où elle avait pris une douche bien chaude pendant que je respirais les effluves qui émanait de son gilet mouillé. Cette fois, je pouvais respirer son odeur à même sa peau ce qui me fit sourire. Je posa sa veste sur le porte-manteaux et nous servit deux verres avant de les poser sur la table basse du salon.

Arizona : Merci, Kaïser n'est pas là ?

Callie : Si si il est dehors en train de prendre l'air.

Arizona : J'étais en train de penser à la première fois que je suis venue ici.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Moi aussi ! Je te revois encore en plein milieu de la cuisine, trempée et toute timide ! Tu n'osais même pas dire un mot !

Arizona _(faussement offusquée)_ : Il y'avait de quoi je te signale ! J'étais chez mon professeur ultra sexy en état de détresse, il y'avait de quoi être sur la réserve sauf que maintenant je peux faire ce que j'avais rêvé de faire ce soir-là !

Callie : Et c'est quoi ?

Sans répondre à ma question, elle me prit par le col de mon tee-shirt et m'embrassa d'abord tendrement et plus le baiser durait plus il s'intensifiait à un tel point que je me retrouvais au fond du canapé, une main sous le tee-shirt de ma blonde pendant que les siennes étaient sur mes cuisses. J'étais électrisée sur place et ma respiration ainsi que la sienne était plus rapide, saccadée même. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille même pas avec mes anciens partenaires, Arizona était juste… unique ! Elle avait le don de me rendre fébrile et de me faire sentir comme une ado ! Des jappements nous empêchèrent de continuer et nos regards se dirigeaient en un seul mouvement vers la fenêtre où Kaïser avait ses deux pattes sur la vitre, attendant patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. En souriant tendrement tandis que le rire cristallin d'Arizona résonna dans la pièce, je me dirigea vers lui pour lui ouvrir et aussitôt dans la maison, il courut avec ses petites pattes et sauta sur le canapé pour saluer ma belle blonde en lui grimpant dessus et en lui léchant le visage en laissant échapper quelques jappements.

Arizona : Salut mon petit bonhomme ! Oh toi aussi tu m'as trop manqué !

Callie _(souriant)_ : Il t'aime bien on dirait !

Arizona : Moi je l'adore, il est trop chou !

Elle embrassa le chiot à maintes reprises et il se coucha sur elle et ferma les yeux.

Callie : Alors comment s'est passé tes heures de retenue ?

Arizona : C'était cool ! Teddy était même là pendant les deux premières heures car elle n'avait pas rendu son devoir d'anglais alors c'était chouette !

Callie : Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec tes amis ?

Arizona : Hmm j'ai rencontré Teddy et Jackson en premier on était en sixième après ce fut le tour de Cristina et Lexie, April en troisième et pour finir j'ai rencontré Alex en dernier, il essayait de me draguer mais quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais les filles, il a absolument tenu à me serrer la main car, selon lui, j'étais la première fille par qui il se faisait remballer !

Callie _(riant)_ : Son égo a dû en prendre un coup !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : J'en sais rien mais en tout cas il n'a rien laisser paraître sûrement parce que c'est un gros macho ! Assez parler de moi, et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Tu as toujours aimé les filles ?

Callie : Oui en quelque sorte, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais les filles quand j'avais 16 ans et ma première petite amie s'appelait Carly, je l'ai rencontré à mes 17 ans.

Arizona : C'était elle ta première ?

Callie : Oui en effet et toi c'était qui ?

Arizona : Euh je ne sais pas si tu la connais, c'est Juliette Paxton.

Callie _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : La Juliette qui est en attaque dans ton équipe ?

Arizona : Oui c'est elle.

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire sur ce coup-là car le fait de savoir que l'ex d'Arizona était dans le même lycée, dans son équipe et pire je les avais vus danser un collé-serré chez Joe, me rendait mal à l'aise et même un peu jalouse. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle tourne autour de ma blonde cependant j'essayais de cacher mon malaise.

Callie : C'était elle ta première à tout niveau ?

Arizona : Non juste sur le plan sexuel.

Ok, d'accord cela ne m'aida pas du tout au contraire, ça m'enfonça encore plus ! Des images horrible me traversèrent l'esprit, j'imaginais cette Juliette en train de caresser Arizona, l'embrasser et pire encore ce qui me fit grimacer et heureusement pour moi, ma blonde était occupé à caresser Kaïser tendrement mais avant de me faire plus de mal, il fallait des réponses à mes questions.

Callie : Et maintenant… Vous en êtes ou ?

Arizona : Oh bah on est juste amies ! Elle a une copine !

Callie : Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

Arizona : C'est moi qui l'ai plaquer, Jules était très gentille et très attentionnée mais elle était un peu trop jalouse et étouffante.

Callie : C'est-à-dire ?

Arizona : Bah quand j'étais avec elle, je ne pouvais plus trop voir mes amis sans elle et quand quelqu'un venait me parler, j'avais droit à une crise de jalousie phénoménale ! Un jour, j'en ai eu vraiment marre et je l'ai quitter en douceur ! Ca lui a fait beaucoup de mal mais c'était mieux comme ça pour nous deux, elle s'en rendait malade et moi je ne me sentais plus libre.

Callie : Et combien de temps êtes vous rester ensemble ?

Arizona : A peu près trois mois.

Nous parlions depuis au moins deux bonnes heures quand on sonna à la porte. Intriguée, je regardais Arizona qui elle avait les sourcils froncés.

Arizona : Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Callie _(se levant)_ : Non j'attends personne normalement.

Légèrement énervée que quelqu'un vienne nous déranger, je m'avança vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit :

Mark : Salut Callie !

Callie _(surprise)_ : Mark ?! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?! On devait se voir aujourd'hui ?!

Mark : Non mais je me suis dit que j'allais te faire la surprise !

Callie : Ah bah ça c'est une surprise !

Mark : Je te dérange peut-être ?

Callie : Bah c'est-à-dire que je m'apprêtais à sortir là !

Mark : Oh t'as bien une minute pour ton meilleur ami !

Il entra sans crier gare et alors que je m'apprêtais à le retenir par le bras en le suppliant de ne pas aller au salon car Arizona s'y trouvait mais c'était trop tard, il y était déjà. Je me pris la tête entre les mains en m'attendant à entendre des cris et de multiples questions mais bizarrement rien ne se passa.

Mark : Callie tu ne m'offres pas de café ?

Quoi ?! Soit Mark attendait mon arrivée dans le salon pour me questionner et me crier dessus ou soit il avait tout compris ou soit il était complètement idiot ! Je m'avança dans la pièce prudemment et vit avec surprise Mark affalée dans le canapé alors qu'Arizona n'y était pas ! J'étais vraiment soulagée mais où pouvait-elle bien être ?! C'est alors que mon portable sonna, j'attrapa mon portable qui était situé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il disait :

De : Arizona

A : 16h17

"Je suis partie me cacher sous la douche en sachant que c'était Mark. Si tu pouvais juste le faire partir pour que je puisse sortir :)"

Mon rire résonna dans la pièce mais je ferma vite ma bouche en me rappelant la présence de mon meilleur ami dans la pièce à côté. Il devait me prendre pour une folle mais il n'était pas si loin de la réalité car j'étais littéralement folle de sa gardienne ! Je lui renvoya un message :

"Sous la douche ? Très intéressant ! Tu es habillée ou en tenue d'Eve ? ;)"

Je suis revenue dans le salon avec deux cafés. En posant les deux tasses sur la table, je remarqua avec soulagement que le verre d'Arizona avait également disparu. Elle était vraiment futée !

Callie : Alors tu es prêt pour le match de ce soir ? Vous jouez contre qui déjà ?

Mark : Je suis tout excité ! On joue contre les filles de Yakima et ça va je ne suis pas très anxieux pour ce soir, c'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps.

Callie : Et tes filles sont prêtes pour ce soir ?

Mark : Sache que mes filles sont toujours prêtes !

Callie _(souriant)_ : Je vois ça vu les résultats depuis le début de l'année et j'ai vu que vous avez l'équipe qui a le moins encaissé de buts !

J'avais parler avec Arizona du match et elle était toute excitée de jouer ce soir, comme à chaque rencontre. Elle adorait jouer au foot et ça se voyait car à chaque fois, elle avait ce sourire sur le visage, ce sourire qui voulait dire "je suis au paradis, foutez moi la paix !" et j'aimerais voir ce sourire tout le temps, tout les jours ! En parlant d'elle, mon portable se remit à sonner, j'ouvrit le message et faillit déglutir en le lisant :

De : Arizona

A : 16h21

"Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier par toi-même ;)"

Mark : Normal avec Arizona aux cages ! Non mais tu as vu le talent qu'elle a ?! Elle va en faire des ravages dans l'université où elle va aller !

Je lisais encore et encore le message qu'elle m'avait envoyé, je me demandais non j'imaginais si elle était vraiment nue ou pas. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je me sentis défaillir, j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement il battait fort et heureusement que j'avais un gilet sur moi car Mark aurait pu apercevoir la traînée de frissons qui parcourait mes bras. Je respirais intensément pour essayer de reprendre une contenance convenable et pour essayer de chasser les images d'une Arizona nue de ma tête !

Callie : Oui j'ai vu, ça se voit qu'elle est faite pour ça, c'est bien de voir une jeune qui a trouvé sa voie !

Mark : Tu sais depuis combien de temps Arizona fait du foot ? Depuis qu'elle sait marcher ! Arizona a trouvé à l'âge de trois ans un ballon dans sa classe de maternelle et depuis elle a toujours eu un ballon dans les pieds !

Callie _(attendrie)_ : Oh c'est vraiment trop chou !

Mark _(souriant)_ : Ouais, Arizona est vraiment quelqu'un de génial et très talentueuse ! Elle a de l'avenir devant elle !

Callie : Honnêtement je te crois sur parole, elle le mérite même si elle peut avoir un comportement très insolent à des moments.

Mark : Oui ça c'est sûr ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça mais je pense avoir une petite idée sur la chose !

Callie _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ?

Mark : Arizona a une très forte pression sur les épaules et ça depuis le collège mais encore plus depuis le lycée. Tout le monde voit en elle la future gardienne de l'équipe nationale des Etats-Unis et elle a peur de décevoir tout ce beau monde mais le pire ce serait la déception qu'elle ressentirait envers elle-même, elle a toujours voulu faire ça alors j'imagine même pas si elle échouait. Je pense que si elle agit comme ça c'est parce que c'est son défouloir, elle a besoin de relâcher la pression et je pense qu'elle a trouvé que ce moyen, ça lui rappelle qu'elle est encore jeune et donc insouciante des conséquences car elle sait qu'à l'université ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Ca sera beaucoup plus strict qu'ici !

Callie : Je n'encourage vraiment pas cette idée, Arizona a de bonnes notes quand même mais pourquoi elle n'a pas été renvoyé du lycée ?

Mark : Elle s'est déjà fait renvoyer quelques jours mais le principal ne veut pas car il sait ce que Arizona vaut. Ca ferait mauvais genre qu'il renvoie la meilleure gardienne que cet Etat ait pu avoir pour quelques conneries de lycéen tant que ça ne va pas au-delà et je crois qu'il comprend pourquoi elle fait ça.

J'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque. Moi qui croyais qu'Arizona refusait toute forme d'autorité par simple rébellion alors qu'en fait, elle voulait juste profiter de sa jeunesse car tout le monde sait que dans le monde professionnel, on devient vite adulte. C'était sa méthode pour relâcher la pression...

Callie : Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je fila dans la salle de bains. J'ouvris la porte de la cabine de douche et la vit assise en train de pianoter sur son portable et heureusement pour nous, elle était habillée. Ouf sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas pu répondre de mes actes déjà quand elle est habillée c'est très difficile car elle a ce pouvoir d'attraction sur moi. Elle se releva mais à peine était-elle debout que je l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle me rendit mon baiser et m'entraîna avec elle sous la douche. Je la coinca contre le mur mais le poids de son corps appuya sur le bouton de la douche. L'eau glissa alors sur nous ce qui nous fit sursauter :

Arizona _(riant)_ : Tu veux vraiment me chauffer on dirait ?

Son rire cristallin me fit vraiment chaud au coeur, j'avais envie de l'accompagner dans son fou rire mais mes yeux étaient rivés sur sa silhouette. Elle était totalement trempée, ses habits étaient collés à sa peau, des gouttes glissait le long de son visage et allait se faufiler dans son débardeur. Dieu pourquoi avait-elle toujours un débardeur blanc lorsqu'elle était mouillée ?! Au contact de l'eau, il était devenu transparent et laissait apercevoir un soutien gorge noir en-dessous ce qui me fit perdre totalement la tête ! Perdant le peu de raison qui me restait, la regardant comme une lionne qui traque sa proie, je m'avança vers elle. Elle remarqua mon état et s'arrêta de rire. Je la colla encore plus contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle gémit en sentant ma langue contre ses lèvres et m'autorisa l'accès à sa langue tandis que ma main gauche alla se loger sous son débardeur et caressa le bas de son dos. Mon autre main était posé sur sa cuisse. Le baiser était sauvage, passionné. Nos langues se battaient pour la domination de l'autre. Ses mains sur ma nuque, Arizona laissa échapper un autre gémissement très explicite. Sentant l'excitation monter davantage, je pris la jambe où ma main était posée et la souleva contre ma hanche et la caressa vigoureusement.

_**POV Arizona :**_

Oh mon Dieu, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête ! J'avais l'impression qu'elle était partout tellement mon corps était en feu ! Cette femme me rendait folle, elle était toute trempée et je remerciais la douche intérieurement. L'eau glissait toujours sur nous alors que ma bouche alla se faufiler dans son cou pour lécher et embrasser sa peau. Elle sortit de sa bouche des gémissements qui me fit perdre encore plus la tête. Mes caresses se firent plus vigoureuses. Elle me ré-embrassa sauvagement, j'en profita pour déboutonner son gilet. Une fois fait, elle cessa le baiser et me regarda intensément avant d'enlever son habit elle-même. Je l'attrapa par son t-shirt et l'attira vivement vers moi pour un autre baiser. Elle faufila ses mains sous mon débardeur et alors qu'elle tirait sur les bords de ce dernier dans le but de me l'enlever, une voix se fit entendre du bas :

Mark : Callie ? Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous à 18h au stade avec les filles ! Je te vois tout à l'heure au match et merci pour le café !

Oh putain de merde, je vais le tuer celui-là ! Toute notre excitation retomba d'un coup sec.

Callie : D'accord à toute !

Ma brune était très déçue vu son air, je n'étais pas mieux à dire vrai. Callie arrêta la douche et m'embrassa doucement.

Callie _(triste)_ : Je suppose qu'il faut que toi aussi tu t'en ailles ?

Arizona _(*)_ : Oui car il faut que je me change et que je prépare mon sac mais ne t'inquiète pas d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je te verrais au match !

Callie : Oui mais ça ne sera pas pareil !

Arizona _(sourire coquin)_ : Ne t'en fais pas, je connais une excellente cachette ! D'ailleurs l'autre fois, j'y ai emmené ma prof trop sexy pour l'embrasser sauvagement !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et même ceux qui viennent faire un tour sur ma fiction ! Vous êtes géniales et/ou géniaux ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Normalement j'aurais du le poster hier mais quand votre ordinateur commence à faire un bruit de mobylette vaut mieux l'éteindre ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

* * *

J'étais assise sur un des bancs de nos vestiaires en tenant fermement le brassard de capitaine tout en le regardant attentivement. J'avais déjà mis ma tenue et mes crampons. Je pensais au match à venir et à l'envie de gagner qui ne cessait d'augmenter mais aussi à cette rancoeur qui grandissait en moi car nous nous apprêtions à jouer contre les filles de Yakima. Elles étaient réputées pour être très mauvaises niveau fair-play, elles pratiquaient un football féroce et elles n'avaient pas peur du contact, n'hésitant pas à faire les pires tacles et tant pis pour la jambe qui passait par là. A la dernière rencontre, Jules avait failli se battre contre leur numéro 5 pendant le match et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on s'étaient insultées. Le son de mon portable me coupa dans mes pensées, je l'attrapa et vit que le message était de Callie. Oubliant toute ma haine pour l'équipe adverse, je m'empressa de l'ouvrir :

De : Callie

A : 20h25

"Bon courage pour le match ! Je bois une bière et bizarrement cela me rappelle un souvenir torride ! ;)"

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler toute seule en voyant la deuxième phrase. Je me rappelle de ce moment où je lui avais demandé si c'était bien elle qui m'avait reluquer pendant tout le match et elle m'avait répondu que j'étais magnifique. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et l'avait embrassé derrière le gymnase, notre premier baiser et je pensa avec fierté que ça n'avait pas été le dernier et que vu les récents évènements il y'en aurait beaucoup d'autres. Je posa mon brassard sur le banc et informa mon équipe que j'allais prendre un café à la buvette. Quand je sortis du gymnase, beaucoup de parents et même des inconnus m'encouragea et me félicita. Après les avoir remercier avec gratitude, je m'avança vers le grand stand de boissons avant de commander un café. J'échangea quelques plaisanteries avec le gérant et partit à la recherche de mon professeur. Je scrutais la foule du regard et la vit adossée contre le mur peint en bleu de l'enceinte, légèrement en retrait. Je m'avança vers elle avec un sourire à faire pâlir une banane et plus je m'avançais plus je la trouvais belle, c'était vraiment la plus belle femme que j'avais pu voir et j'étais certaine qu'elle le serait pour toujours. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit à son tour, laissant apercevoir une dentition parfaite ! Une fois que j'étais assez proche, elle me regarda de haut en bas et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Callie : Je confirme ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, tu es vraiment magnifique dans ta tenue de gardienne !

Pourtant ma tenue consistait à une paire de crampons, un pantalon noir et un t-shirt à longues manches également noires avec des bandes blanches, rien de très attirant quoi mais si ça plaisait à Callie, j'étais prête à la mettre tout les jours, juste comme ça !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Merci mais je suis bien fade comparé à toi !

Callie : Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Alors tu es prête ?

Arizona : Oui j'ai vraiment hâte de les écraser ces joueuses du dimanche !

Callie : Je veux que tu fasses vraiment attention à toi s'il te plaît !

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour moi vu son visage grave et soucieux et ça me réchauffa le coeur. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer mais c'était impossible pour le moment. A mon grand désarroi, je me contenta de lui dire :

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un homme brave dans la tempête !

Callie _(attendrie)_ : J'adore tes fossettes Arizona ! Fais moi une faveur : ne les effaces jamais ! Continue à me faire ton sourire magique !

Arizona : Pourquoi magique ?

Callie : Parce que bizarrement quand tu souris, le mien apparaît comme par enchantement !

Cette phrase accentua mon sourire ce qui, vu son regard, émerveilla mon professeur.

Callie : Rejoins moi dans quelques minutes.

Et sans m'en dire plus, elle partit à mon grand étonnement mais elle éclaira ma lanterne quand elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Toujours en souriant, je vida mon café en quelques gorgés, jeta le gobelet dans une poubelle et partit rejoindre mon professeur en m'essuyant les lèvres. Elle était là, adossée complètement contre le mur de béton et une vague de souvenirs s'empara de mon esprit. Je nous revoyais, moi en train de la plaquer contre ce mur et l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait et elle en train de gémir et répondre à mon baiser avant qu'elle n'inverse les rôles et que je me retrouve contre le mur. Suite à ce baiser, elle avait déposé sa tête dans mon cou et m'avait murmuré un merci avant de prendre la fuite. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je lui demande pourquoi elle était partie comme ça mais pour le moment j'avais trop envie de revivre ce souvenir avec une toute autre fin. Je m'avança vers elle et quand je fus à sa portée, elle m'attrapa le bras et m'attira vers elle avec une rapidité étonnante et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec férocité. Un peu surprise, je mis quelques secondes à réagir mais elle arriva très vite à mettre fin à ma léthargie et m'entraîna avec elle dans ce ballet endiablé. Une de ses mains était posé sur mes hanches et l'autre au milieu de mon dos tandis que n'ayant pas trop de place, j'avais dû mettre mes mains à plat sur le mur et alors que sa langue s'amusait avec la mienne, elle agrippa mon fessier avec ses deux mains et me colla encore plus à elle. Le choc de nos deux parties intimes nous arracha un gémissement guttural. J'avais l'impression qu'à chacune de nos entrevues, le désir que j'éprouvais envers cette femme se multipliait et ça de façon vraiment dangereuse. J'avais terriblement envie d'elle, envie de la déshabiller et de la prendre contre ce mur. Ne voyait-elle pas dans quel état elle me mettait ? J'avais à chaque fois le corps en feu, la première fois c'était chez elle, quand elle m'avait hébergé. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et mit sa tête dans mon cou.

Callie _(murmurant)_ : Il faut que tu te recules avant que je ne perde le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste.

Arizona _(*)_ : Je ne peux pas...

Elle souffla un bon coup. Moi j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus respirer, Callie venait de m'avouer à demi-mots qu'elle avait envie de coucher avec moi ! Si elle n'était pas collé à moi avec ses bras posés sur mes fesses, j'aurais pu tomber tellement mes jambes tremblaient. A part la phrase qu'elle venait de me dire, mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à assimiler quoi que ce soit. Mon coeur qui menaçait de sortir de ma cage thoracique me disait vas-y, couche avec elle, elle en a trop envie tandis que ma tête me disait de ne rien faire car nous étions dehors et à quelques minutes du coup d'envoi. Lentement, Callie se recula tout en me regardant intensément, ses yeux reflétaient la passion, le désir et en même temps la peur. Elle leva sa main et me caressa la joue tendrement.

Callie : Il faut que tu y ailles.

Arizona : Tu fais quoi après le match ?

Callie : Je vais boire un verre avec Mark et quelques professeurs du lycée.

Depuis quand les profs avaient une vie ?! Le peu de temps que je passais à les imaginer chez eux, je pensais qu'ils rentraient directement chez eux à corriger des copies avec une tasse de thé fumante posée sur leurs fameux bureaux en bois. Je n'imaginais pas cette con*sse de Hahn en train de rigoler et de s'enfiler des shots de téquila ! Je lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de lui demander :

Arizona : Hahn sera avec vous ?

Callie _(souriant)_ : C'est madame Hahn ! Oui elle sera là avec ton professeur d'anglais madame Grey et ton prof de Sciences Nat monsieur Sheperd. Pourquoi ?

Arizona _(*)_ : Je ne savais pas que l'autre Hahn pouvait s'amuser ! Enfin tu l'as vue, elle a l'air d'être une coincée du cul cette femme ! Elle ferait mieux de se faire sauter plus souvent celle-là mais ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne veuille d'elle vu sa gueule !

Mon professeur de Littérature éclata de rire et par la suite eut un terrible fou rire ce qui me fit moi-même bien rire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me crie dessus en me disant qu'on ne devait pas manquer de respect envers nos professeurs, qu'on devait écouter nos aînés et tout le bla bla bla mais au lieu de ça elle avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. Elle reprit sa respiration petit à petit.

Callie : Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as tué là ! T'as dit ça d'une façon tellement… Normale !

Arizona _(haussant les épaules)_ : Oh bah tu sais je le pensais !

Elle mit sa main pour me stopper.

Callie : Stop, ne me refait pas rire comme ça, j'ai déjà du mal à reprendre mon souffle ! Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Arizona : Oh je vais probablement traîner avec ma bande d'amis.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de faire la fête ? En plus tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, profites en pour dormir et soigner ta lèvre.

Arizona _(*)_ : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai mis un peu de glace dessus et en ce qui concerne mon sommeil, je vais faire une grasse mat demain !

Soudain, quelque chose me frappa : quelle heure était-il ? J'attrapa son bras vivement et regarda sa montre, il était 20h47 ! Je lui annonça donc que je devais me rendre dans les vestiaires car étant la capitaine, je devais être là avant que les arbitres ne viennent nous chercher. Elle accepta et m'embrassa longuement non sans me murmurer bon courage et que je devais faire attention à moi. Je me recula et c'est accompagné d'un clin d'oeil que je la rassura.

_**Ellipse**_

Nous étions à l'embrasure de la grande double porte du gymnase, en file indienne, la capitaine de chaque équipe en tête tandis que l'arbitre principal se tenait devant nous avec les deux arbitres de touche. Les supporters scandaient le nom de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient, ils arboraient sur eux écharpes, banderoles et tout autre accessoires aux couleurs de leurs favoris. Pour nous noir et blanc et pour les filles de Yakima, le bleu et jaune. Je sentais déjà l'adrénaline et le stress en moi mais après le coup d'envoi je ne devais plus être stressée. Pour le bien de mon équipe, je devais être concentrée à 200% en tant que gardienne mais aussi en tant que capitaine. L'arbitre principal nous intima l'ordre d'y aller et c'est accompagné par les cris du public que nous fîmes notre entrée sur le terrain. L'équipe des cheerleaders nous encouragea par leurs acrobaties et leurs acclamations ainsi que nos mascottes respectives qui semblait vouloir s'entretuer. Notre taureau et le chien de nos adversaires était face à face, attendant que l'autre envoie la première hostilité. Normalement les mascottes devaient animer la rencontre avec les cheerleaders mais vu notre rivalité qui ne datait pas d'hier… Aucun sourire sur nos visages, juste des yeux assassins. L'arbitre appela les deux capitaines des équipes pour définir qui aurait la moitié de terrain et qui engagerait. L'homme sortit une pièce de sa poche et nous la présenta. Etant l'équipe visiteuse, la capitaine choisit face. Il la lança en l'air et elle atterissa sur pile. Je choisis donc d'avoir l'engagement et elle préféra que son équipe reste sur la moitié de terrain où elles étaient. L'arbitre nous donna l'ordre de nous serrer la main mais aucune de nous ne le voulait. Je la regarda avec un air de défi et elle en fit autant car même si elles n'ont jamais réussit à nous battre, leur capitaine ne voulait pas perdre la face devant moi. L'arbitre répéta son ordre encore une fois et finalement je lui tendit la main, elle fit de même mais au lieu de la serrer, elle frappa dedans avec force. Ne me voyant pas broncher, elle tenta de me déstabiliser autrement :

Mia : Alors prête à perdre Robbins ?!

Arizona : Ca va faire cinq ans que vous n'avez jamais réussit à battre les Goers et tu crois qu'avec ton équipe de bras cassés vous allez gagner ?! Redescends sur terre : jamais vous n'allez faire le poids ! Accepte tout de suite ça au lieu de te faire des illusions !

Mia : En parlant de bras cassé, ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive ce genre de choses, pour un gardien ce serait vraiment embêtant ! Je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières Robbins car il se pourrait que malencontreusement je pourrais marcher sur ton bras et mettre tout mon poids dessus !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : C'est clair qu'avec ton poids, tu ne dois plus savoir où sont tes pieds !

Je sais, ça ne se fait pas de se moquer du physique des gens surtout que elle, elle était mince comme une baguette mais on m'a toujours dit que pour fermer le clapet d'une nana, il fallait retourner contre elle tout ce qu'elle disait et je devais avouer que ça marchait réellement car Mia ne savait quoi dire, elle se renfrogna encore plus et se contenta de me tuer des yeux. Ne lui accordant pas plus de temps, je me retourna et m'approcha de mes coéquipières pour faire une ronde. Je les encouragea à se faire plaisir et à les ratatiner sur le terrain et après avoir crier notre hymne, on se sépara. Tout en enfilant mes gants, je partis rejoindre mes cages. Sur le trajet, mon regard se porta sur les tribunes enfin surtout derrière Mark où Callie était assise au premier rang en me lançant un sourire plein d'encouragements. Mon coeur fit un sursaut dans ma poitrine et évidemment je mourrais d'envie de lui faire un petit signe mais nous n'étions pas seules. Obligée de me résigner, je détourna le regard tout en sentant la pression refaire son apparition. Nous devions gagner parce que je ne voulais pas laisser ces pimbêches gagner, on devait rester invaincues et surtout remporter la victoire car Callie nous regardait, me regardait. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi et pour ça, je me fit la promesse de ne laisser aucun ballon passer dans mes cages ! L'arbitre vérifia que tout le monde était en place, regarda sa montre et siffla le coup d'envoi !

_**Ellipse**_

_**POV Callie :**_

Nous n'étions plus qu'à un quart d'heure de la fin. Le tableau des scores affichait 5-0 pour l'équipe d'Arizona mais le match ressemblait à un choc de titans. Les filles de Yakima n'hésitaient pas à tacler, à donner des coups de coudes. De leur côté on aurait plus dit qu'elles faisaient un combat de boxe française que du soccer et heureusement pour elles, Arizona n'avait subit aucun coup. Elle était d'ailleurs vraiment belle avec sa petite tenue noire et son petit chignon et vraiment parfaite dans son rôle de gardienne. Elle avait arrêté tout les ballons même les plus durs. A un moment, elle avait même arrêté un ballon qui allait droit dans sa lucarne gauche mais elle avait carrément sauter en l'air pour l'attraper en plein vol. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration au moment où la joueuse s'apprêtait à tirer le coup franc mais tout le monde avait bondi de joie quand Arizona se retrouva par terre avec le ballon entre les mains. Ses coéquipières lui avait même sauté dessus pour la féliciter, sous mon regard attentif. Je scrutai la moindre petite marque d'affection qui était adressée à ma belle blonde et évidemment je regardais attentivement la joueuse numéro 10, Juliette Paxton, l'ex d'Arizona. Elle jouait très bien, elle avait même mis trois buts et malheureusement elle était vraiment jolie et je comprenais pourquoi Arizona était sortie avec elle mais même si cette Juliette avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, je surveillais les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Arizona. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien, elle avait juste mis sa main sur son bras pour la féliciter pour son arrêt, comme toutes les autres filles. Alors que ma blonde repoussa un autre ballon du poing qui atterissa dans les pieds de la capitaine adverse, cette dernière tira mais carrément à côté, heureusement ! Arizona s'apprêta à aller chercher le ballon mais la capitaine lui adressa quelques paroles et un doigt d'honneur. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais comme tout le monde, j'avais très bien vu le geste ! Pour qui elle se prenait cette pouf ?! Arizona fit demi-tour et alla d'un pas décidé à sa rencontre, le regard mauvais. Les deux se hurlaient dessus mais avant que l'arbitre n'arrive près d'elles pour régler le problème, la main de la capitaine atterissa sur la joue d'Arizona qui tourna la tête sous le choc. LA GARCE ! A partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite, les supporters huaient, s'exclamaient d'indignation, ma blonde rendit la monnaie de sa pièce cette pouf en lui remettant une gifle, les autres filles avaient débarqué pour les séparer mais c'est la réaction de Juliette qui me surprit le plus : elle avait couru pour aller voir Arizona et à son tour, elle s'avança vers l'autre c*nne et s'était mis à l'insulter et à la pousser. Chose vraiment inhabituelle, l'arbitre fit signe aux coaches de venir sur le terrain pour calmer leurs joueuses. Mark s'empara de la trousse de soins mais avant qu'il ait pu franchir la ligne blanche, je le héla :

Callie : Mark ! Prends soin d'Arizona !

Il me regarda et acquiesça avant de courir vers cette dernière.

* * *

Angelye : Vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai accumulée… J'espère me faire pardonner avec cet autre chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

Maguie : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant, bisous !

GAfanficlover : Contente de te revoir et merci ! J'espère que leur après-midi t'a plu ainsi que ce chapitre ! A bientôt =)

Mary1011 : Merci pour ta review, bisous ! =)

Guest : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! Merci pour ta review !

Lafleur50 : Ne t'inquiète pas y'a pas de souci mais merci beaucoup de l'avoir fait =) ! Pour ma première fiction, je me devais d'intégrer ma passion dedans et je voyais très bien Arizona en footballeuse ! Je ne peux pas trop te dire à ce stade si il y'aura ce petit jeu de "fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis" car moi non plus je l'aime pas trop !

Seve2904 : Ta remarque m'a fait rire ! Oui ce serait vraiment drôle en plus ce serait bien son genre à ce coquin ! Merci vraiment pour ta review !

DroDroV : Je suis vraiment ravie de te revoir parmi nous, tes reviews m'avaient manqué^^ ! Désolée d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il gâche leur rendez-vous mais c'est vrai que je n'avais pas envie que leur première fois se passe comme ça mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que partie remise ;) Merci beaucoup !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà, vous ne vous y attendez pas hein ! Honnêtement me remettre à écrire m'a fait un bien fou ! J'espère que vous allez savourer ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est bien fait attendre ! Bonne lecture et je répondrais à toutes vos reviews sur le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours d'écriture !

* * *

_**POV Arizona :**_

J'étais assise dans les vestiaires, un sac glacé sur la joue. Toutes mes joueuses étaient autour de moi, en train d'insulter la capitaine de l'équipe adverse, Mark était là également et bizarrement il pestait aussi contre cette garce. Je n'avais pas très mal à la joue mais mon coach voulait éviter tout gonflement. Le match avait donc continué après la sortie de la capitaine qui avait écopé d'un carton rouge ainsi que d'une amende et nous avons donc gagné 6-0. J'étais bien contente du match, malgré tout ça car j'avais remporté un nouveau défi et ma rivale s'en mordait les doigts. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu voir Callie car Mark m'avait tout de suite emmené dans les vestiaires car j'avais refusé qu'il me soigne au bord du terrain alors que le match allait continuer. J'espérai qu'elle m'avait attendu... Pour le découvrir au plus vite, je fila direct à la douche et une fois habillée et coiffée, je me dirigea dehors et observa les alentours. Elle était là, en train de fumer une cigarette. Je pris mon portable de ma poche et me mit à pianoter dessus :

"Rejoins moi dans 10 minutes à l'orée de la forêt. Tu verras ma moto garée le long de la route."

Je suis d'accord, un rendez-vous dans une forêt ça sonne plus rendez-vous avec ta propre mort genre un mec qui va venir te tuer avec une hache ou une tronçonneuse mais je savais que là on ne verrait personne du lycée. Je la vis prendre son portable et j'en profita pour m'éclipser, non sans dire au revoir à mes amis. Une fois à destination, je descendis de ma moto, enleva mon casque ainsi que mon sac et quelques minutes plus tard une voiture sa gara non loin de moi. Reconnaissant l'aspect de la voiture de ma prof, je m'engouffra à l'intérieur mais à peine avais-je mis le pied dedans qu'elle m'attrapa par le col de ma veste et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Callie : Comment va ta joue ? Cette garce ne t'a pas trop fait mal j'espère !

Elle était vraiment adorable à s'inquiéter comme ça. Je lui fit un sourire rassurant :

Arizona : Laisse moi d'abord fermer la portière et je répondrais à ta question _(referma la portière)_ et non ne t'inquiète pas, ma joue va très bien, c'est un peu rouge mais c'est tout !

Callie _(caressant ma main)_ : Je l'aurais volontiers frapper cette traîn*e ! J'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé ! Pourquoi t'a t-elle frapper ?!

Arizona : La capitaine s'appelle Mia et entre nos deux équipes, l'ambiance a toujours été électrique ! Les filles de Yakima ont toujours été mauvaises joueuses, je pense que tu as dû le voir !

Callie : Ah ça c'est sûr surtout en deuxième mi-temps, j'avais l'impression d'assister à un match de hockey !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : En tout cas merci d'avoir bien voulu me rejoindre ici alors que tu avais une soirée de prévue avec tes potes. Certes l'endroit n'est pas du tout romantique, au contraire c'est un peu glauque mais je savais qu'ici il n'y aurait personne et je te promets de ne pas te retenir très longtemps !

Callie : Merci à toi de m'avoir dit de venir ! Et honnêtement maintenant que je suis ici, je n'ai plus envie de partir !

Arizona : Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que tu partes mais tu dois t'intégrer avec tes nouveaux potes même si honnêtement je ne vois pas quel intérêt on pourrait avoir à fréquenter quelqu'un comme Hahn !

Callie _(riant)_ : Elle n'est pas si mal quand on la connaît bien mais je dois t'avouer que son look est horrible et je te rassure elle n'est pas du tout ma pote, on est juste collègue, rien de plus !

Arizona : Tu me rassures parce qu'elle est tellement laide celle-là ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il n'y a pas quelqu'un que tu trouves attirant parmi les profs ? Que ce soit mec ou nana ?

Callie : Hmm laisse moi réfléchir. Je trouve que Mérédith, ton professeur d'anglais est vraiment pas mal ainsi que ton prof de biologie, Derek.

Arizona : Oui c'est vrai que Grey n'est pas mal du tout ! Mais ne m'en dit pas plus s'il te plaît sinon tu vas me donner encore une très bonne raison pour la faire chier !

Callie _(souriant)_ : Arizona Robbins serait-elle jalouse ?

Arizona _(m'offusquant faussement)_ : Moi jalouse ?! Alors là jamais de...

Callie : Je trouve ça très sexy !

Et sans plus attendre, elle attrapa mes lèvres avec les siennes et s'empressa de me quémander l'accès à ma langue. Autorisation accordée, nos langues se mirent à jouer l'une avec l'autre, chacune de nous voulait dominer l'autre et pour bien lui faire comprendre mon envie de domination, je me déplaçai et m'installai sur elle. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas le prendre mal mais au contraire elle mit ses mains sur mes fesses et laissa échapper un gémissement. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation monter en moi ainsi que l'exaltation et elle ne semblait pas en reste vu sa respiration saccadée et l'intensité de ses caresses. De la buée commençait à faire son apparition sur les fenêtres. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais sacrément chaud ! Je caressai ses cuisses tandis que ses mains attrapaient ma veste et me l'enlevèrent avec précipitation. Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à moi. Sous mon assaut, elle pencha la tête d'un côté et savourait mes attaques en gémissant.

Callie : Oh bébé !

Surprise, je relevai la tête et la regarda intensément. Elle comprit tout de suite. Elle arrêta tout geste et se tritura les doigts nerveusement, regardant tout partout sauf dans ma direction.

Callie : Je suis désolée, c'est sortit tout seul !

Sa réaction me toucha jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. Ne pouvant pas supporter son malaise, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Je m'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

Arizona : Je trouve ça très sexy... bébé.

Et sans attendre, je l'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement. Elle serra mes hanches et me pencha en arrière, mon dos était collé à son volant. Sa langue tournoyait autour de la mienne pour mon plus grand plaisir mais alors qu'elle me collait davantage, un bruit de klaxon nous fit sursauter. Sans le faire exprès, mon dos s'était trop appuyé sur le volant et avait appuyé sur le klaxon. Nos regards se croisaient et nos rires se mirent à résonner dans la voiture.

Arizona _(se calmant)_ : Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu y ailles.

Callie _(légèrement déçue)_ : Pourquoi ? Je suis bien moi là, pas toi ?

Arizona : Si bien sûr que si mais tu as une soirée de prévue.

Callie : Je peux toujours annuler tu sais !

En disant ça elle avait plongé ses mains dans mon débardeur, espérant sans doute me faire changer d'avis.

Arizona : Je le sais bien et ce serait très gentil de ta part mais ce serait injuste de ma part de te faire subir ça.

Callie _(nerveusement)_ : Ou alors tu n'as pas envie que ça aille plus loin.

Mes mains attrapèrent les siennes et les serrèrent très fort.

Arizona : Crois moi j'ai très envie d'aller plus loin mais avec toi, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps et de te connaître, je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter mais crois-moi tu me donnes beaucoup de fil à retordre ! Regarde toi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te sauter dessus et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, loin de là !

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et se mit à mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

Callie : J'espère que ce jour arrivera bientôt... bébé.

_**Ellipse**_

Nous étions jeudi soir, j'étais alors en pleine séance de musculation dans le gymnase avec mes coéquipières. Alors que j'étais en pleine séance d'abdominaux, Mark vint vers moi, l'air ravi.

Mark : Toi tu vas m'aimer encore plus !

Arizona _(sans m'arrêter)_ : Ah bon ? Tu as décidé de changer de sexe Mark ? Parce que si c'est le cas, autant te le dire tout de suite, je n'aime pas trop les femmes avec de la barbe !

Mark : Très drôle capitaine ! Mais ton cher coach au masculin était au téléphone avec Anson Dorrance !

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, je m'arrêtai instantanément, l'air béat.

Arizona : Anson Dorrance ?! L'entraîneur des Tar-Heel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?!

Mark : Comme tu le sais, chaque année, chaque université propose un seul stage à un étudiant et ce stage a lieu lundi prochain et devine quel étudiant a choisi l'université de Chapel Hill ?

Je ne pouvais plus parler, plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Avais-je bien entendu ?! L'université de Chapel Hill m'avait proposé un stage de découverte ?! Mark hocha la tête avec conviction pour me le confirmer. Un cri guttural de joie sortit de ma bouche ! J'allais découvrir l'université la plus prestigieuse en ce qui concernait le football féminin, j'avais été choisie parmi toutes les footballeuses du pays ! J'étais l'élue ! A moi la vie à l'université pendant deux semaines ! Je m'étais mise à sautiller comme une gamine sous les applaudissements et les félicitations de mes camarades ! Je sautai même dans les bras de mon entraîneur qui me réceptionna en rigolant mais alors que j'étais dans les bras de Mark cela me rappela Callie. J'allais devoir me séparer d'elle durant deux longues semaines ! Finalement je n'étais plus aussi à joyeuse à l'idée de partir à 41 heures d'ici mais heureusement il n'y avait que trois heures de décalage horaire. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler !

_**Ellipse**_

Après avoir réglé les détails techniques avec Mark, je filai tout droit chez Callie. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la prévenir mais je savais qu'elle était chez elle, elle me l'avait dit plutôt dans la journée. Je toqua à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard c'est une Callie en pyjama qui m'accueillit ainsi que Kaïser qui avait bien grandit depuis. En me voyant elle se mit à sourire mais en apercevant mon air grave, il se mit à faner.

Callie : Arizona quelque chose ne va pas ?!

Arizona : Il faut que je te parle.

Callie : Entre je t'en prie !

Je l'accorde, commencer une conversation avec ce fameux "il faut que je te parle" ça signifie jamais rien de bon à annoncer mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Elle me prit ma veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteaux tandis que je caressai le chiot maintenant âgé de sept mois.

Callie : Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Arizona : Je t'aurais bien dit quelque chose de fort mais je conduis alors je vais prendre ce que tu as.

Callie : Va t'asseoir je t'y amène.

Je pris place sur le canapé et observa ma belle brune habillée d'un survêtement et d'un simple débardeur. Depuis samedi soir, j'étais littéralement sur un petit nuage. Tout se passait très bien. Nous nous étions revues le dimanche soir chez elle mais rien ne s'était passé, nous nous étions juste embrassé et nous avons parlé. Et quand les cours ont repris, on se volait quelques bisous par-ci par-là et passons des heures au téléphone le soir. Voilà que maintenant j'avais déboulé chez elle à l'improviste à 21h30 pour lui dire que pendant deux semaines je serais à l'autre bout du pays. Ça peut paraître peu mais vu la complexité de notre situation, ça pourrait être un frein monumental à notre "relation" et peut-être que pendant ces deux semaines Callie se posera des questions et réalisera que je n'étais qu'une passade dans sa vie. Alors que je me posais toutes ces questions, Callie arriva avec deux verres de coca ainsi que la bouteille. Elle prit place à côté de moi et tout en me replaçant une mèche, elle me demanda avec inquiétude ce qui n'allait pas.

Arizona : L'université de Chapel Hill m'a choisi pour un stage.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Mais c'est génial ça ! Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

Arizona : Parce que le stage a lieu pendant deux semaines et il commence lundi... Je dois donc partir dimanche pour la Caroline du Nord.

Le sourire de Callie s'effaça au fur et à mesure de ma phrase maintenant elle me regardait d'un air abattu. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui infliger ça.

_**POV Callie :**_

Deux semaines ce n'était pas si long quand on regardait bien mais le fait est que pour moi c'était trop. J'étais devenue trop dépendante d'elle. Comment une adolescente avait-elle fait pour me rendre totalement accro ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Mais c'était une sacrée opportunité pour elle, ce genre d'occasion ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie d'étudiant et elle avait été choisie parmi toutes les footballeuses du pays ! C'est donc avec cette idée en tête que je me mis à sourire :

Callie : Heureusement que les portables existent et qu'il n'y a que trois heures de décalage horaire !

Arizona _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ?

Dans son regard je pouvais lire beaucoup de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Je m'empressai de prendre ses mains et de les serrer très fort. Je décida d'être sincère avec elle :

Callie : Arizona si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, si je ne voyais que mon propre intérêt, je te garderai ici, avec moi, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut que tu y ailles, c'est une chance qui ne se présentera pas deux fois. Je sais que tu avais prévue d'y aller mais en disant ça, je voulais dire qu'il fallait que tu profites à fond une fois que tu seras là-bas ! Tu vas vivre comme une étudiante à l'université, tu vas découvrir et apprendre plein de choses et surtout tu vas montrer aux Tar-Heel et aux autres de quoi Arizona Robbins est capable mais ne montre leur que le principal sinon elles ne vont jamais te laisser partir !

Elle se mit à rire ce qui me mit du baume au cœur car je ne voulais pas la voir désemparée. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et colla son front contre le mien. A la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, je fermai les yeux pour encore plus savourer cette sensation et son parfum.

Arizona : Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Callie : Toi aussi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Arizona : Et je suis désolée d'être arrivé ici à l'improviste.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Refais-le quand tu veux ! J'adore ce genre de surprise ! Mais j'y pense tu vas louper les matchs !

Arizona : Non il n'y a plus de match, c'est la trêve de Noël, il n'y a que les entraînements. Les matchs reprendront en janvier !

Je la pris dans mes bras et caressa du bout des doigts son bras nu en y laissant des frissons à chaque passage.

Callie : Que fais-tu d'ailleurs pour Noël ? Tu vas quelque part ?

Arizona : Non je reste ici avec ma famille et toi tu vas rejoindre la tienne ?

Callie _(soufflant)_ : Oui je vais à Miami pour quelques jours. Je vais le fêter avec mes parents et ma petite sœur Aria.

Arizona : Tu pars quand ?

Callie : Le 23... _(boule dans la gorge)_ et toi tu reviens quand ?

Arizona : Le 23 aussi.

Maintenant c'était clair, je n'allais sûrement pas voir Arizona le jour de mon départ alors qu'elle allait partir bientôt.

Arizona : Mais toi tu reviendrais quand de Miami ?

Callie : Sûrement le 27.

Arizona : Donc ça veut dire qu'on ne se verra pas pendant 15 jours.

Callie : Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais déjà être le 27.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, un petit cadeau pour vous ! J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre et merci encore pour vos reviews et vos visites, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Gros bisous à vous les fans de Calzona !^^

* * *

Teddy : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas à l'université de Chapel Hill ! C'est celle dont tu rêvais depuis que je te connais et en plus le coach est absolument fan de toi d'après Jo !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : C'est juste un stage Teddy, inutile d'en faire un plat !

Teddy : Je n'en fais pas tout un plat mais tu imagines l'opportunité que tu as ?! Tu as été choisie par l'université que tu voulais, ton dossier à été retenu parmi des milliers ! En plus c'est la plus sélective, la plus prestigieuse en ce qui concerne le football féminin, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Ce n'est peut-être que deux semaines mais ça sera toujours deux semaines de découverte, deux semaines de pure folie où tu vas sûrement côtoyer les fêtes d'étudiants les plus délirantes, le campus, des matchs de pure folie, des entraînements de malade ! Je crois même que je suis un peu jalouse de tout ce que tu vas faire là-bas !

Arizona : Je vous enverrais des cartes postales !

Lexie : Moi je suis carrément jalouse ! Dit Arizona, tu ne pourrais pas glisser un mot pour moi à Anson Dorrance s'il te plaît ?

Arizona : J'essaierai si tu veux mais à mon avis il a déjà dû voir tes performances car chacun de nos matchs était filmé mais je lui en toucherai deux mots pour toute l'équipe.

Cristina : Je peux te tuer ? Car comme ça, je prends ton identité et j'y vais à ta place mais je n'irais pas à Chapel Hill car le foot très peu pour moi, je leur dirais que j'ai eu une très grave blessure à la jambe et que je ne pourrais plus faire de foot ! Je choisirais Yale, Preston ou Berkeley !

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Nous étions à l'entrée du lycée, assis sur un petit muret en train de fumer et à parler de mon futur stage. Depuis que je leur en avais parlé ce matin, ils ne parlaient plus que de ça. Ils étaient tellement contents pour moi et certains voulaient carrément me tuer pour me piquer ma place !

Alex : Et si on faisait une soirée ce soir pour fêter ça ? J'aurais bien dit demain soir mais je suppose que tu vas vouloir rester chez toi pour organiser ton départ.

Chacun de nous accepta avec enthousiasme.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Je vais avoir une tête de déterrée demain matin devant le proviseur !

April : Tu vas encore chez le proviseur ? Tu devrais prendre un abonnement !

Arizona : Non j'ai rendez-vous avec lui, Mark et mes parents pour signer de la paperasse ! Vu que je commence lundi, ils ont fait sauter mes heures de colle pour qu'on s'occupe de ça !

_**Ellipse**_

De : Callie

A : 18h27

"Promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises ce soir ! Et surtout fais attention à toi !"

J'étais couchée sur mon lit et en voyant son message, je me suis mis à rire. J'avais averti Callie de cette histoire de soirée dès que j'en avais eu l'occasion c'est-à-dire dès que cette fête avait été organisée. Elle n'avait pas été contre mais m'avait demandé de passer un peu de temps avec elle demain, ce à quoi j'ai accepté. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas été autrement ! Je ne l'avais pas trop vu aujourd'hui, juste en cours et j'avais déjà trop hâte de la voir.

"Ne pas faire de bêtises ? Dit la nana qui doit aller au cinéma ce soir avec son meilleur ami et qui est également son ex petit ami^^ ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !"

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

De : Callie

A : 18h30

"Comme tu l'as si bien dit c'est mon EX petit ami mais je suppose que plusieurs ex petites amies seront à ta soirée n'est-ce pas ? ;) ne joue pas avec moi sur ce terrain bébé car tu vas perdre^^"

Bon ok je le conçois, elle n'a pas tort car je pense que effectivement Jules et Izzie vont se pointer ce soir mais en même temps je n'avais pas trop le choix car elles faisaient partie de l'équipe. Sentant une idée germer dans ma tête, je lui demandai juste quand Mark avait prévu de venir la récupérer pour aller au cinéma. Elle me répondit qu'il ne viendrait pas car ils se rejoignaient directement sur place et que seul Kaïser était avec elle. Souriant comme une gamine, j'attrapai mon casque ainsi que ma veste et fila tout droit chez Callie dans le but de lui faire une surprise. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais devant sa porte qui finit par s'ouvrir sur une belle brune surprise.

Callie : Arizona mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas pas à ta soirée ?

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Si mais j'avais envie de te voir avant.

Un sourire vint illuminer son magnifique visage. Elle se décala pour me laisser entrer mais à peine avait-elle fermé la porte d'entrée, qu'elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Bon sang cette femme avait le pouvoir de vous faire oublier tout le reste ! Quand le souffle se mit à me manquer, je me reculais et elle se mit à embrasser mon nez à plusieurs reprises. Elle était vraiment mignonne !

Callie : Merci d'être venue et pour être honnête, j'ai pensé à la même chose !

Quelques temps plus tard, nous étions installés sur sa balancelle dans le jardin. J'étais dans ses bras à profiter silencieusement de sa présence en fumant une bonne cigarette, avec son accord bien sûr.

Callie : Tu voudrais dormir à la maison demain soir ?

Je m'étrangla avec la fumée et me mit à tousser furieusement. Avais-je bien entendu ?! Callie Torres était bel et bien en train de m'inviter à dormir chez elle ?! Je me tourna vers elle et imagina notre soirée. Elle et moi, dormir dans le même lit, se réveiller ensemble le matin ?

Callie _(baissant les yeux)_ : Non laisse tomber tu as raison c'est une mauvaise idée.

Arizona : Est-ce que tu m'as entendu dire que c'était une mauvaise idée Callie ?

Callie : Non mais comme tu ne disais rien, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas.

Arizona _(souriant à pleine dents)_ : Callie Torres je serais ravie de dormir chez toi demain soir !

Elle se mit à sourire franchement et m'embrassa tendrement.

Callie : Si tu veux on pourra manger ensemble demain soir ? Je te ferais un bon petit dîner pour remplir ce beau bidon !

Elle toucha mon ventre et le caressa doucement. A cet instant précis, je me demandai qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour qu'une telle femme s'intéresse à moi. Elle était mon prof, elle avait 25 ans et elle était extrêmement belle, c'était même la plus belle femme que j'avais pu voir ! Je lui caressais la joue du bout des doigts et la regarda tendrement dans les yeux.

Arizona : A quelle heure tu veux que j'arrive ?

Callie : Ne me demande pas ça car sinon je vais te demander de venir en début d'après-midi et je ne vais pas te lâcher alors viens quand tu veux.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : J'aime beaucoup l'idée ! Alors voilà ce que je te propose je prépare mes valises et je te rejoins dès qu'elles sont prêtes !

Callie : L'idée me plaît bien ! Tu m'enverras juste un message pour me dire quand tu partiras de chez tes parents car je dois aller faire quelques courses.

Arizona : A vos ordres madame Torres !

Une heure et demie plus tard, j'étais chez Jo pendant que ma fabuleuse brune était au cinéma avec Mark. J'avais envie de l'avertir que si Mark avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit geste déplacé que j'allais rentrer dans une colère noire mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle pense que j'étais trop jalouse. Une nana qui vous fait une scène dès le début c'est pas le top ! Il était maintenant 21h30 et les verres s'enchaînaient. La cuisine de Jo ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un lieu où l'on faisait à manger mais plus à un bar ou un bordel, j'hésitais entre les deux ! C'est alors que Jules fit son entrée dans la pièce accompagnée de sa copine, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. C'était une petite blonde, mince, aux yeux bleus et apparemment elle s'appelait Casey.

Jules : Salut Zona ! Je te présente ma copine Casey, Casey voici Arizona Robbins la capitaine de notre équipe de foot ! C'est aussi mon ex et une très grande amie !

Casey : Alors voici la fameuse Arizona, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

Arizona : Moi aussi Casey j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance mais je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite il ne se passe rien entre Jules et moi.

Casey : Oh ne t'inquiète pas Juliette me l'a bien fait comprendre et j'ai confiance en elle ! Mais on peut dire que toi tu ne tournes jamais autour du pot !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : On me le dit souvent ! Vous voulez boire quoi ? Un petit conseil : _(murmurant)_ ne prenez surtout pas le verre bleu, c'est le breuvage de Cristina et il est infâme !

Nos rires résonnaient dans la pièce. Casey partit un peu plus loin et alors que je la voyais discuter avec Jess, Jules se pencha par-dessus la table et comme elle était proche de moi, j'en profitai pour lui murmurer :

Arizona _(taquine)_ : Tu n'as pas dû dire à ta copine que tu m'avais suivi dans tes toilettes à ta soirée ou que tu me trouvais toujours sexy ou que tu m'avais pris en sandwich avec Izzie chez Joe !

Jules _(souriant)_ : Je pense qu'il y'a des choses qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ! C'est pour ça que tu lui a dit qu'il ne se passait rien toi et moi ? Tu as cru que je lui avais dit ?

Arizona : Non ça doit être un réflexe depuis... Izzie !

Jules : Ah oui cette histoire chez Joe où Hank t'a frappé !

Arizona _(maugréant)_ : Ouais... Ça m'apprendra à embrasser une nana que je croyais célibataire !

Jules : Hank voulait que cette relation reste secrète pour sa notoriété mais si tu veux tout savoir sache que Izzie n'est plus avec lui donc si tu veux l'attaquer une nouvelle fois vas-y !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil suggestif et d'un coup de tête significatif, elle me montra Izzie qui parlait avec Alex et April. Je regardais Izzie et me rappela la soirée où nous avions couché ensemble.

_**Flash-back :**_

J'étais dehors en train de fumer une cigarette tout en pensant aux événements de la veille et de ce matin. A dire que j'avais dormi chez madame Torres ! Cela me faisait du bien et en même temps énormément de mal de penser ça car il fallait que je tire un trait sur elle. Rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous alors je devais cesser de me torturer ainsi !

Izzie : Sacré entraînement hein !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Oui c'est sûr même si je préfère taper dans un ballon, ça fait du bien !

Izzie : Oui mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'os ! Je sais qu'on doit avoir du physique mais là j'en ai plus ! Toi tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir ce problème !

Arizona : C'est parce que je m'entraîne depuis toute petite alors mon corps s'est habitué à force !

Izzie : Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu as un corps de rêve !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Merci Izzie !

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier les alentours et s'approcha près de moi, trop près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre moi. Oui Izzie était vraiment belle, inutile de le nier mais je ne devais pas jouer avec le feu même si ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas eu de rapport intime avec quelqu'un.

Izzie : Écoute Arizona je sais que tu m'as dit de ne rien tenter avec toi car tu ne pourrais pas me donner plus qu'une nuit mais je n'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne un couple ou quoi ! C'est juste que je suis très attirée par toi et je deviens dingue dès que je te vois ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi juste une attirance sexuelle très forte et...

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Elle m'avait dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre donc je laissais tomber toutes mes barrières. Izzie, d'abord surprise, mit un temps avant de répondre à mon baiser. Une fois le choc passé, elle y répondit ardemment et jeta son sac avant d'enlacer mes hanches. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne et des gémissements s'échappaient de nos gorges. Une fois en manque de souffle, elle stoppa le baiser et m'embrassa fiévreusement le cou.

Arizona _(haletant)_ : Viens allons chez moi !

Izzie : Je te suis avec ma voiture !

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me jeta sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de la pousser littéralement sur mon lit. Je me positionna au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en caressant son corps. Je la débarrassai de son t-shirt et de son pantalon en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire ! Elle se retrouvait maintenant en soutien gorge noir avec un petit shorty rouge.

Izzie : J'aurais su, j'aurais mis un ensemble !

Arizona _(embrassant son cou)_ : T'en fais pas pour ça !

Elle enleva mon t-shirt et tenta de m'enlever mon pantalon mais je l'empêcha. Je ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse en même temps car pour moi ça signifiait vraiment faire l'amour, sentir nos deux souffles saccadés, nos deux corps en sueur, se murmurer des mots d'amour, l'impression de ne faire qu'une, bref pour moi c'était ça faire l'amour alors que le faire chacune son tour ça ressemblait plus à de la baise pour moi et avec Izzie il ne s'agissait que de ça. Une fois nue, je l'embrassais férocement et mes caresses sur elle étaient fougueuses, rapides.

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Arizona : Non. Izzie est belle je te l'accorde mais ça s'arrêtera là.

Deux heures et beaucoup de verres plus tard, j'avais l'esprit à 100% embrumé par l'alcool mais j'avais encore un peu conscience de ce que je faisais. Plusieurs personnes ont voulu danser contre moi ou même m'embrasser, j'avais une petite voix dans ma tête, voix que j'avais surnommé Callie, qui me répétait de les envoyer bouler. D'ailleurs en parlant de Callie, j'avais très envie de l'appeler. On se parlait par message et elle m'avait dit qu'elle était rentrer chez elle, seule ! Je m'éclipsa donc aussi discrètement que possible ce qui voulait dire vu mon état que j'étais aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Je renversa une gigantesque plante dans le jardin et lui présenta mes excuses tout en rigolant et alors que j'essayais de la remettre en place, elle retomba par terre ce qui m'énerva :

Arizona _(la pointant du doigt)_ : Tu veux pas te relever et faire de maudites fleurs ?! Très bien, reste par terre ! T'es sûrement trop saoule toi aussi pour ne pas tenir debout !

Je me hissa tant bien que mal sur le hamac situé au fin fond du jardin et appela ma beauté sulfureuse aux gros seins ! Et heureusement tout le monde était dans la maison car il y'avait une pinata à l'intérieur. Elle répondit au bout de deux sonneries et avant qu'elle ait pu exprimer le moindre mot, j'ouvris la bouche :

Arizona _(très bourrée)_ : Salut ma beauté sulfureuse aux gros seins !

Fronçant les sourcils, je n'entendais que des rires. Pourquoi elle rigole ?!

Arizona : Hmm... Tu es là ?

Callie _(essayant de respirer)_ : Oui je... je suis là ! Dis-moi tu as bu combien de verres ?

A sa question, j'essayais de compter sur mes doigts et lui énumérer les chiffres en même temps mais arrivé à 10, je haussa les épaules.

Arizona : Désolée j'ai pas assez de doigts pour te répondre !

Callie _(souriant)_ : Tout se passe bien ?

Arizona : Euh... Oui et non ça dépend !

Callie _(inquiète)_ : Quelque chose ne va pas Arizona ?! Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher ?!

Arizona : Tu sais que tu es trop chou quand tu t'inquiètes Calliope ! Non c'est juste que je me suis fâché avec une plante !

Callie _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : Euh tu t'es fâché avec une plante ?

Arizona : Comment tu sais ?! Tu te caches derrière un buisson ?!

Callie : Euh non tu viens juste de me le dire.

J'essayai de me le rappeler et pour essayer de mieux me concentrer je mis mon doigt sur la bouche mais ce fut en vain ! Je fis une grimace et haussa les épaules, tant pis !

Arizona : Ah bah je m'en souviens plus !

Je m'étais mise à rigoler toute seule.

Callie : Alors dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette plante ?

Arizona : Bah je l'ai fait tomber en venant te téléphoner !

Callie : Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es disputé avec elle ?

Arizona _(outrée)_ : Bah nan c'est parce qu'elle a pas voulu se relever ! J'ai voulu la remettre debout mais elle est encore tombé ! Elle doit avoir trop bu la pauvre !

Callie _(riant)_ : Oui ça doit être ça mais elle n'est pas la seule à avoir trop bu, n'est-ce pas ?

Arizona _(murmurant)_ : Toi aussi tu as bu ?!

Callie : Ah non non, je ne parlais pas de moi !

Arizona : Bref ! Si je t'ai appelé c'était pour te dire que tu me manquais, que tu étais belle, que je voulais te voir et que tu étais belle !

Callie _(souriant)_ : C'est très gentil Arizona ! Et toi aussi tu es magnifique, tu me manques et j'ai hâte d'être demain après-midi ! Sinon... euh comment dire (hésitant) Jules et Izzie se tiennent bien ?

Arizona : Euh oui elles tiennent encore debout !

Callie : Non ce que je veux dire par là, est-ce qu'elles sont venues te voir ?

Arizona : Oui Jules est venue et elle m'a présenté sa copine, Cassie ou Casey je ne m'en rappelle plus !

Callie _(soulagée)_ : Ah elle est venue avec sa copine ? Tant mieux !

Arizona : Oui elle a l'air d'être gentille !

En voulant changer de position, je tomba du hamac, celui-ci s'étant retourné, je me retrouva par terre en échappant un petit cri.

Callie : Arizona tout va bien ?

Arizona _(riant)_ : Oui je suis tombé du hamac !

Callie : Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Arizona : Non non tout va bien, j'admire l'herbe !

Soudain des voix se firent entendre provenant de la terrasse, c'était Alex et Jo qui appelait Arizona pour lui dire de venir boire un coup.

Arizona _(à ses copains)_ : J'arrive ! _(à Callie)_ Je vais devoir te laisser, on m'attend pour entamer une nouvelle bouteille !

Callie : D'accord mais freine un peu sur l'alcool s'il te plaît, je n'aimerais pas te retrouver dans un coma éthylique demain.

Arizona : Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de me raisonner ! Je te dit à demain alors ! Bonne nuit... bébé !

Callie _(souriant)_ : Bonne nuit à toi aussi et fais attention à toi s'il te plaît... bébé !

Arizona : C'est promis !

Le lendemain après-midi je me présentais devant chez Callie avec un petit mal de tête. J'avais bu énormément d'alcool et j'avais dû me réveiller tôt pour aller voir le proviseur afin de signer ma convention de stage avec mes parents et récupérer mes billets d'avion. Heureusement que l'aspirine avait fait son effet même si j'avais encore un peu mal. Elle ouvrit la porte et me regarda de haut en bas.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Je m'attendais à te voir dans un état pire que celui-ci !

Arizona _(entrant)_ : Ben heureusement que tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil.

Je posa mon sac par terre et enleva ma veste qu'elle me prit des mains pour l'accrocher au porte-manteaux.

Callie : L'aspirine a fait son effet ? Car si tu as encore mal, je t'ai préparé un cachet au cas où.

Cette femme était vraiment parfaite ! Je lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer un merci.

Callie : Va t'asseoir, je vais te le chercher !

Je pris place sur le canapé tandis qu'un bruit venant de l'étage attira mon attention et je vis avec plaisir Kaïser descendre les escaliers et venir me rejoindre. Il sauta sur le canapé et me réclama des câlins. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa tout en le caressant.

Callie : Je pars même pas deux minutes et je te retrouve en train de batifoler avec un autre.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Désolée mais qui peut lui résister ? Franchement !

J'avalai mon cachet et serra la main de Callie tout en la regardant.

Callie : Oui j'avoue il est trop beau ! Alors tu as fini de préparer ta valise ?

Arizona : Ma valise ? Rajoutes en une autre !

Callie : Tu as pris toute ta chambre ou ?

Arizona : Non mais on ne sait jamais ! Il fallait que je prenne des vêtements, mes affaires de foot, des chaussures, le nécessaire de toilette et d'autres trucs ! Nan je te jure ça prend beaucoup de place !

Callie _(souriant)_ : J'imagine !


End file.
